


61 Tage

by OpheliaGreif



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Bevor Jean nach Los Angeles kam um für die USC Trojans zu spielen, wurde er durch Renee aus den Klauen Evermores gerettet und hat mit Andrew einen Deal über sein Leben und Sterben abgeschlossen. Dies ist ihre Geschichte und ein Prequel zuForce of Nature.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Das Findelkind

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen! 
> 
> Hier nun Andrews und Jeans Geschichte, wie sie zu ihrem Deal gekommen sind. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich sie abwechselnd aus Jeans und aus Andrews Sicht schreiben sollte, habe mich aber letzten Endes dagegen entschieden und nur Andrews POV gewählt, um die Geschichte nicht ganz so düster werden zu lassen. Andrews POV macht die Geschichte aber auch nicht zu einem Machwerk an Fröhlichkeit - bitte beachtet daher die Triggerwarnungen. Zudem ist es eher ein Beleuchtung von Schlaglichtern, Szenen, die zwar einen klaren Zusammenhang haben, aber nicht bis ins kleinste Detail alles beleuchten. 
> 
> Ich folge im Übrigen wieder Noras Extranotizen, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme. Sie hat dort geschrieben, dass Proust Andrew im Prinzip alles angetan hat in seiner Zeit in Easthaven. Physischer Missbrauch lässt auch den Spielraum offen, dass er ihn eventuell ebenfalls vergewaltigt hat. Dem folge ich nicht, da ich glaube, dass das Übrige, was er ihm angetan hat, schon schlimm genug gewesen ist. 
> 
> Es sind drei Teile (33 Wordseiten) insgesamt, alle schon fertig. Ich poste wieder regelmäßig einmal die Woche. Diese Geschichte hier die kommenden Montage, Force of Nature wie gewohnt am Dienstag.

Andrew rauchte auf der dringend renovierungsbedürftigen Terrasse von Abbys Haus, als sie ihre neueste Errungenschaft auf den Hof karrten. Langsam erhob er sich und unter seinen Schuhen knarzte das Holz, das an manchen Stellen morsch war. In gewohnter Trittsicherheit umging er die Stellen, die unter ihm zusammenbrechen würden und lehnte sich an den Holzbalken des Eingangs. Entspannt verschränkte er die Arme und sah dabei zu, wie Neil und Renee ihr neues Wohltätigkeitsprojekt aus dem Wagen hievten. 

Es sah komisch aus, wie sie mehrfach daran scheiterten, weil besagtes Projekt halb bewusstlos war, aber immer noch genug Sinne zusammenhatte, um sich anscheinend gegen die wohltätigen Samariter zu wehren. Das Gebrabbel, das die Ruinen, die mal Lippen gewesen sein wollten, verließ, war unverständlich und doch eindeutig. Da wollte jemand nicht, das war offensichtlich. Natürlich stieß das blutige Bündel Mensch da auf taube Ohren, aber wo bliebe da der Spaß, wenn es einfach wäre?

Andrew trat neben den türkis gestrichenen Schaukelstuhl, der immer noch das ekelhafte Vorbild einer Vorstadtidylle war. Er würgte beinahe bei dem Gedanken daran, dass diese Idylle eine Spiegelwelt hatte, eine Welt voller dunkler Geheimnisse, die eigentlich gar nicht so geheim sein konnten, wenn man nur genau hinsah. Eine Welt aus **_Familie_** und **_Bitte_** und der **_Perversion_** beider Begriffe.  
Er schaffte Platz für Renee und den besorgten Junkie, der sein Gesicht anscheinend einmal zu viel an dem blutigen Klumpen Fleisch gerieben hatte, den er nun hinein und die Treppen hochzerrte. Blut und Neil, das waren zwei Dinge, die eine gegenseitige Anziehungskraft besaßen, dass Andrew nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. 

Er war versucht, sich noch eine Zigarette anzustecken, beherrschte sich jedoch zugunsten seiner Neugierde, die ihn ins Haus und die Treppe hoch trieb. Vom Flur aus sah er in das Gästezimmer ihrer Krankenschwester, in das der um Hilfe bittende, sterbende Rabe gebracht wurde. Andrews Gedanken zogen Parallelen zu Neil und ersetzten Brandwunden durch Schnitte, professionelle Pflaster durch hastig angebrachte Verbände, die über kurz oder lang abgenommen werden mussten. 

Ob Renee dem Raben einen Gefallen getan hatte, ihn sieben Stunden im Auto an der Ostküste entlang zu fahren, stand noch zur Debatte. Andrew glaubte es nicht.  
„…gehen…“, murmelte der Verstümmelte. Ja, das würde er auf absehbare Zeit nicht mehr. Nicht mit den geschwollenen Beinen voller Hämatome und Schnitte. Nicht mit der klar erkennbaren Gehirnerschütterung, den ausgerissenen Haaren, dem zerschlagenen Gesicht und den unförmigen Händen. Was unter dem blutigen T-Shirt war, das der Rabe trug, konnte Andrew nur vermuten.

„Sieben Stunden Fahrt und du konntest ihm keine richtige Hose anziehen?“, fragte er angewidert und Renee enthielt sich einer Antwort, während sie den nassen Sack unnachgiebig auf die Matratze drückte und seinen Widerstand mit ihren Augen und Händen zum Erliegen brachte.  
„…gehen…“, murmelte das Wesen von einem anderen Stern erneut, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand auf ihn hörte. Dass das Gegenteil eintrat, sollte er doch schon aus Evermore kennen. Aber nein. 

„Nein, Jean. Du bleibst liegen. Du wirst nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehren“, sagte sie streng.  
„Mam, ja, Mam“, murmelte Andrew laut genug, dass er auch gehört wurde und hob die Augenbraue ob der Wut, die in ihrem Gesicht lauerte.

„Es werden noch Wetten angenommen, wann er das erste Mal versucht, deinen liebevollen Klauen zu entkommen“, fuhr er fort und wurde mit einem zweifachen Schnauben bedacht. Josten sollte lieber zusehen, dass er die Decke unter dem Fleischklumpen weggezogen bekam.

„Lass mich durch, Andrew“, mischte sich Abby ein und er trat zur Seite, einen Schritt weiter in den teppichbewährten Flur hinein, der seine besten Zeiten schon lange hinter sich hatte.  
„Du solltest renovieren.“  
Abby hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn du mitmachst, gerne. Und nun steh nicht dumm rum. Entweder hilf mir oder geh‘ nach unten.“

Andrew entschied sich für Letzteres. Er hatte kein Bedarf, Hand an noch einen Pflegefall zu legen. 

~~**~~

Vier der zwanzig Treppenstufen, die Andrew wie der letzte Serienmörder hochschlich, knarzten. Der Treppenabsatz ächzte noch einmal zusätzlich und bildete zusammen mit der quietschenden Tür zum Zimmer des Raben einen schönen Abschluss seines kleinen Horrorkonzertes, das in dem erschrockenen Zimmerbewohner einen dankbaren Zuhörer gefunden hatte.

Als er das nach Krankheit und Tod riechende Zimmer betrat, war er bis auf den Fleischklumpen auf dem Bett alleine. Sein idiotisches Team hatte sich in der Bibliothek zum Lernen getroffen und Abby war arbeiten oder bei Wymack. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht hier und so nutzte Andrew das freie Zeitfenster, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu verschaffen. Auch wenn er keine Hand anlegen würde. Kein weiterer Schützling. Dennoch gab es Dinge zu klären. Auf den letzten Metern Kevin an einen eingeschleusten Evermorespion zu verlieren, wäre ein Versagen, was er nicht akzeptieren würde. Noch hatten sie Saison und noch schwebte der Schatten des viel zu sehr von sich überzeugten, sadistischen Japanerarschlochs über der ganzen Liga, als dass Andrew sich auch nur einen Moment Entspannung gönnte. 

Andrew vermutete, dass die Augen grau waren, sicher war er sich da aber nicht. Dafür bekam der Mensch auf dem Bett sie nicht weit genug auf, der nun auch kein T-Shirt mehr trug, sondern lediglich unter einer hauchdünnen Decke lag, die anscheinend die Wunden nicht belastete.  
Stumm folgten ihm die zugequollenen Augen, als er sich in den unbequemen Rattansessel am Kopf des Bettes fallen ließ. Ebenso wortlos musterte Andrew den Jungen und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Verletzungen zu machen. Hatten sie ein Muster? Nein. Waren sie willkürlich? Anscheinend. Waren sie dazu gedacht gewesen, zu töten? Wahrscheinlich. Zumindest implizierte das der dezidierte Krankenbericht aus Abbys Schrank. 

„…Doe…“ Wieviel unsinnige Kraft doch dieses eine, ins Leere laufende Wort kostete, das war schon beinahe erbärmlich. Doch Andrew wollte mal nicht so sein.  
„Nummer drei“, zollte er der Anrede den ihr zustehenden Respekt und lächelte freudlos. Kreative Beleidigungen waren noch nie die Stärke des französischen Exysklaven gewesen.  
„…will…gehen…“, raspelte und hustete dieser reichlich nutzlos. Andrews Aufmerksamkeit verfing sich in die Haaren, vielmehr den ausgerissenen, kahlen Stellen auf dem Kopf. Um einen Spion einzuschleusen, war eine solche Form von Gewalt schon recht gründlich. Aber es war Evermore. Der Psychopath eines Kapitäns hatte schließlich auch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, Kevin die Hand zu brechen.  
„Ich will auch so viel und im Gegensatz zu dir bekomme ich es auch.“

Der Rabe schwieg, anscheinend am Ende seiner Kraft. Er zitterte, insbesondere jetzt, als Andrew nach dem Laken griff und es mit einem Ruck wegzog. Mal sehen, wie gründlich Evermore ihre Lügen gesponnen hatten.  
Anerkennend pfiff er. Gründlich war eine Untertreibung. Er konnte keinen Flecken unberührter Haut entdecken. Schnitte, Schwellungen, Hämatome, alte Narben, ganz alte Narben. Es war eine Landkarte jahrelangen, systematischen Missbrauchs, der als solcher Andrew wütend machte. 

Die Frage war, wer war der Mensch unter den Narben? 

„…nicht…Laken…“, murmelten die Lippen, die vielleicht mal schmal gewesen waren, so unzusammenhängend, dass Andrew erkannte, wie wenig Sinn es machen würde, seine Fragen jetzt zu stellen. Die Antworten würden viel zu lange brauchen und zu unpräzise sein. Mindestens zwei Tage musste er dem Haufen Elend noch Zeit geben. 

Schnaubend erhob Andrew sich. 

„Bitte…“

Voller Verachtung für das verhasste Wort knüllte Andrew das Laken und warf es in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Raumes. 

„Wenn du dir das Laken wiederholen kannst, dann kannst du auch gehen.“ 

~~**~~

Der Rabe hatte tatsächlich versucht zu fliehen. Mit seinen gebrochenen Flügeln und den ausgerupften Federn. 

Der Idiot.

Andrew zählte die Kerben auf dem Küchentisch aus Holz und kategorisierte ihre Form, während Abby und Renee in sorgenvollen Tönen davon sprachen, dass er beinahe die Treppe hinuntergefallen wäre, weil er zu schwach war, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Zum Glück hatten sie ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden.  
Ja, zum Glück. Oder mit Bedacht und einem gut ausgeklügelten Plan. 

Der alte Schrank, in dem Abby ihr Geschirr aufbewahrte, hing immer noch schief an der Wand. Sie sollte wirklich renovieren. Aber wenigstens hatte sie die vergilbten Vorhänge weggeworfen, diese hässlichen, spitzengeklöppelten Dinger ohne Geschmack. Die neuen waren erfrischend bunt. 

Renee vermutete, dass der Fleischklumpen Angst hatte, dass sie ihn noch härter straften, wenn er hierbliebe und Neil stimmte ihr zu. Er erzählte von der Abhängigkeit, die der Trottel oben von Riko, aber auch ihm gehabt hatte. Immer ein Partner, immer zu zweit, nie alleine. Evermore, der Kult, das Nest, das dunkle Schloss. Das war beinahe schon stereotypisch kitschig böse, beantwortete Andrew aber keine seiner Fragen. Denn eben jenes stereotyp kitschige Böse war nur zu real und zu bereit, sich an Kevin zu vergreifen. 

Und an Neil.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass er kein Spion ist?“, hatte er wider besseren Wissens gefragt und Renee hatte mit ernstem Verständnis in den Augen genickt.  
„Ganz sicher.“  
Andrew glaubte ihr nicht. „Warum?“  
„Weil er leidet.“

Das war kein Grund, im Gegenteil. Es könnte eine Begründung für beides sein. Er würde sicherlich noch mehr leiden, wenn er mit leeren Händen nach Hause zurückkehrte. Also ohne Kevin und ohne Neil. 

Andrew brummte nichtssagend, während er seine Augen über den rothaarigen, sturen Idioten schweifen ließ, der nach seiner Aussage nur nicht unterschrieben hatte, weil Moreau ihm immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass er stärker war als Riko und dass er den Vertrag nicht eingehen sollte. Nicht, dass Neil das so offen formuliert hatte, aber zum Glück gab es da ja noch Renee, die die andere Seite befragt hatte. Moreau war anscheinend schon in Evermore auskunftsfreudig ihr gegenüber gewesen, sobald sie ihren erbärmlich erfolgreichen Weltverbesserungscharme über ihm ausgeschüttet hatte. 

„Es wird Wochen dauern, bis er ohne Hilfe wieder normal laufen kann, Monate, bis er spielen kann.“  
Neil sah aus, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Wäre er Kevin, würde er vermutlich das dadurch verpasste Ende der Saison bedauern. So aber wusste Andrew, dass der Junkie sich tatsächlich Sorgen um den Menschen dort oben machte.  
„Solange soll er hierbleiben?“, fragte Andrew mit Blick auf Abby und Renee, die beide stumm nickten. 

Wunderschön. Dann war es besser, wenn er eher früher als später tätig wurde.

~~**~~

Andrew vermutete, dass Abby ebenso wie Wymack auch es irgendwann aufgegeben hatten, ihn daran zu hindern, in ihre Häuser einzubrechen um sich entweder Alkohol- oder Medikamentenvorräte zu beschaffen. Zumindest interpretierte Andrew die beleidigend leicht verschlossene Tür so, die ihn nicht einmal eine Minute aufhielt. Es war mitten in der Nacht, also würde er auch keine unliebsame Störung haben, auch wenn das Auto ihres Coaches vor der Tür stand. Die ach so geheime Romanze zwischen den Beiden war ekelerregend heil für diese Welt und Andrew hätte dem Ganzen noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr gegeben. 

Das war vor zwei Jahren. 

Andrew zog sich von dem rauen Holz des Türknopfes einen Splitter in den Daumen und fluchte stumm. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ sich die Tür leise öffnen und er schlüpfte hinein. Niemand hielt ihn davon ab, die knarzende Treppe zu nehmen, die ins erste Zimmer des dunklen Hauses führte. Dessen Tür war angelehnt und unter dem Spalt drang das Licht einer Nachttischlampe hervor, das den Raben anscheinend vor der Dunkelheit beschützen sollte, in der er aufgewachsen war. Andrew hatte sich dieser fadenscheinigen Sicherheit ebenfalls hingegeben, als er noch klein war. Im Lichtschein kamen die Monster nicht, hatte er geglaubt. Dumm war das gewesen.

Moreau schlief nicht, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Schwellungen in seinem Gesicht waren in den vergangenen sechs Tagen soweit zurückgegangen, dass Andrew zumindest erahnen konnte, wie der Junge mal ausgesehen haben mochte. Er bekam sogar zwei graue Augen zu Gesicht, als Moreau ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Andrew schloss die Tür des Zimmers leise hinter sich und wartete darauf, dass der Rabe ihn erkannte. Es dauerte, aber schließlich konnte er die exakte Sekunde dessen bestimmen, als sich der verletzte Körper auf dem geblümten Bett versteifte und die überreizten Muskeln sich in Erwartung eines Angriffs anspannten.  
Ja, die Dunkelheit lauerte selbst in freundlichen, erleuchteten Zimmern. 

„Was willst du?“, wisperte Moreau und Andrew war beeindruckt von der Kohärenz, die der Rabe zustande brachte.  
„Antworten“, erwiderte er entsprechend schlicht und blieb direkt vor dem Bett stehen. Sein Gesprächspartner schwieg, doch die grauen Augen ließen ihn keine Sekunde aus ihrem Fokus. Moreau zitterte, während er sich in das Laken krallte, das seinen immer noch halbnackten Körper bedeckte, der weder Kleidung noch das Gewicht einer dickeren Decke vertrug. Wenn er Renee Glauben schenkte. 

„Ich habe keinen Bedarf, mit dir zu sprechen.“ Auch wenn die Fähigkeit, sich zu artikulieren, zurückgekehrt war, so machten die gereizten Stimmbänder Moreau anscheinend einen Strich durch die Rechnung und entblößten von einem schweren, französischen Akzent getragenes Englisch. 

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er Moreau keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ihm eine Auskunft zu erteilen.  
Wortlos zog Andrew die Spritze mit den Drogen aus seiner Tasche. „Pech für dich.“ Es war die gleiche Droge, die er auch Neil untergemischt hatte, eine zuverlässige Helferin bei seinem Vorhaben, Kevin sicher zu wissen. Natürlich würde das nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen, aber im Gegensatz zu Neil konnte Moreau sich nicht in das nächstbeste Auto werfen um zu trampen oder die Toilette der Krankenschwester mit seiner Kleidung verstopfen. 

Beste Voraussetzungen also.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und setzte sich zu Moreau auf das Bett, dessen Augen an der Spritze festgefroren zu sein schienen und dann zu ihm zurückkehrten. Der große, verwundete Körper zuckte, als wollte er sich wehren und wäre doch zu schwach dazu. Andrew nahm den Arm des Jungen auf.  
„Nein“, krächzte Moreau und versuchte, ihm eben jenen zu entziehen. Der Widerstand war lächerlich.  
„Halt still, dann ist es umso schneller vorbei“, erwiderte er verächtlich, doch Moreau dachte nicht daran. Er wehrte sich, stärker dieses Mal. Eindringlicher. Immer wieder versuchte er, seinen Arm aus Andrews Griff zu ziehen und als das nichts brachte, seinen zweiten Arm hinzu zu nehmen, die Atmung von Sekunde zu Sekunde panischer und hektischer. 

„Nein. Tu das nicht, nein!“, krächzte Moreau lauter, ängstlicher und seine andere Hand krallte sich nutzlos in Andrews schwarzes Armband, schabte dabei über die Narben.  
Andrew zischte, erwiderte aber nichts, sondern versuchte konzentriert, mit der Nadel die richtige Einstichstelle zu finden, während Moreau versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und von ihm wegzukommen.  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte…tu das nicht!“, schaffte es der Rabe schließlich auf Zimmerlautstärke und Andrews Blick ruckte nach oben. 

Er hasste dieses Wort. 

„Halt den Mund, Nummer drei“, zischte er, doch Moreau dachte nicht daran. 

„Bitte nicht“, wiederholte er wie eine gebrochene Schallplatte Worte, welche Andrew Gänsehaut verursachten, und nutzte seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit, um sich in unerwarteter Stärke von ihm loszureißen. Panisch versuchte er, aus dem Bett zu kommen und Andrew konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, dass er dabei ungelenk zu Boden krachte.  
Der dadurch entstehende Hautkontakt und die körperliche Nähe schmeckte ihnen beiden nicht, nur dass Andrew nicht anfing zu schreien, als würde er den anderen Jungen abstechen.

Unterdrückt fluchte er, als die Laute, die eher einem weidwunden Tier als einem Menschen glichen, eine Lautstärke erreichten, die die anderen Bewohner dieses Hauses mit Sicherheit aufweckten. Nur zu deutlich hörte Andrew es rumpeln und kurze Zeit später öffnete sich eine Tür in diesem hellhörigen Haus. Abby, vermutete er, wenn sie nicht Wymack vorschickte. 

Wer auch immer es war, sein Plan wäre damit zunichte und das Geweine seines Teams konnte er jetzt schon hören. 

„Du machst es dir nur schwerer“, knurrte Andrew, während die Tür zu Moreaus Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und Abby im Rahmen stand, im halb verrutschten Spitzennachthemd und mehr Haut, als Andrew es jemals zu sehen gewünscht hätte.  
„Kannst du dir nicht was anziehen?“, blaffte er angewidert, während er Moreau losließ, dessen panische Laute immer noch unangenehm laut das Zimmer ausfüllten.  
„ ** _Andrew_**? Jean? Was ist hier los?“, fragte sie und ihr Blick fing sich an der Spritze. Eine Sekunde lang fror sie ein und er erkannte gar nichts auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann verdunkelte sich ihre Mimik und er war der Empfänger einer allzu logischen Wut.

Wortlos eilte sie an die andere Seite des Bettes und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach Moreau aus, der nun begriff, dass noch jemand bei ihm stand, den er aber ebenso für einen Feind hielt. Seine Schreie verstummten, dafür rollte er sich nun abrupt zusammen, in einem engen und kleinen Ball aus mühsam geschlossenen Wunden und zitternden Gliedmaßen, wieder und wieder darum bittend, dass es nicht passierte. Andrew stand kurz davor, ihn zu schlagen.  
Abby, bleich und erschrocken, grollte schließlich wütend.  
„David!“, rief sie und Moreau wimmerte gepeinigt.  
Es dauerte nicht lang und da schob sich der Schopf seines Trainers durch die Tür und Andrew würgte angewidert, als er sah, dass dieser nicht mehr als eine Boxershorts trug. In hübschem, nichtssagendem, geripptem Grau alter, langweiliger Leute. 

„Hat in diesem Haus **_irgendeiner_** was von anständiger Kleidung gehört?“, zischte Andrew in den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck seines Trainers hinein und ihre Krankenschwester grollte.  
„David, ruf Renee und Neil an. Ich brauche Renee hier bei mir und Neil soll diesen Idioten hier aus dem Zimmer schaffen, bevor **_ich_** es tue.“  
„Was?“  
„Er hat eine **_Spritze_** dabei.“

Wie schnell doch das Gesicht des Coaches von fragend zu wütend wechseln konnte und wie wenig Andrew davon beeindruckt war.  
Knapp deutete Wymack mit dem Kopf hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme. „Abmarsch, Minyard. In die Küche.“  
„Aber Coach, hier geht es doch nur darum, ein kleines Sicherheitsproblem zu beheben“, lächelte Andrew, obwohl er sich schon bereits erhob. Moreau hatte seine Arme so gut es ging vor jedem von ihnen versteckt und betete immer noch seine Litanei aus Worten, die Andrew hasste, herunter, als könne er es dadurch auch nur einen Deut besser machen.  
„Nach unten. Du setzt dich an den Küchentisch und wartest, bis Josten kommt. Und spar dir deine dummen Sprüche.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Wymack sich um und Andrew nutzte die Gelegenheit, Abby dabei zu beobachten, wie sie versuchte, sich dem völlig neben sich stehenden Jungen auf dem Bett zu nähern, dessen Schreie wieder lauter wurden, als sie ihn am Oberarm berührte. 

Was für ein erbärmliches Schauspiel. 

Andrew ging nach unten und schaltete das Licht in der Küche an. Er suchte nach Abbys Alkohol und fand ihn an seinem üblichen Platz, die in die Jahre gekommenen Wassergläser unweit im schiefen Küchenschrank.  
Eines davon füllte er mit Whiskey und wartete auf die Standpauke seines Coaches, die mit Sicherheit kommen würde und die er auch jetzt schon mitsprechen konnte. 

Doch zunächst kam Wymack nur – dankbarerweise bekleidet – schweigend die Treppe hinuntergepoltert. Er ging zum Vorratsschrank und holte eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas.  
„Wir reden gleich, Minyard“, brummte er und polterte wieder nach oben. Andrew hörte, dass beides für den Evermoreflüchtling war und er schnaubte. Die Leichtgläubigkeit seiner Mitmenschen sollte ihm mehr Kopfschmerzen verursachen, beschloss Andrew. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt am Leben waren. 

Er vertrieb sich die Zeit bis Wymacks Rückkehr damit, dass er jede Sekunde von Moreaus Reaktionen durchging, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm Aufschluss darüber geben konnte, ob es gespielt gewesen war und wenn nicht, was genau an der Spritze den Raven so in Panik versetzt hatte. Wieder und wieder analysierte er die Situation und kam zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis. 

Musste er auch nicht, denn schneller als gedacht fielen Renee, Neil und auch Kevin in das Haus ihrer Krankenschwester ein. Schnell übergeworfene Hoodies, hastig angezogene Trainingshosen und Sneaker, dazu ungekämmte Haare und müde Gesichter bestimmten das Bild. 

„Ist er oben?“, fragte Renee ernst und Andrew nickte knapp. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging sie an ihm vorbei und Kevin ließ sich schweigend am Küchentisch nieder, unsicher und unstet, als könne der verletzte Rabe oben im Bett ihn selbst hier hören und sehen.  
„Das ist meine“, deutete Andrew auf Neils Hose und der rothaarige Junge sah an sich hinunter. Unbeeindruckt zuckte der kleptomanische Idiot mit den Schultern.  
„Beweise?“  
Andrew rollte mit den Augen.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Kevin mit der flüchtigen Aura eines Gehetzten. 

Anstelle einer Antwort warf Andrew die Spritze auf den Tisch. Neil nahm sie hoch und hielt sie ins Licht, als könne er dadurch sehen, was sich darin befand. Kritisch drehte er sie in seinen Händen und zog exakt die richtigen Schlüsse. „Warum?“, fragte er schließlich ruhig.  
„Weil er eine Gefahr sein könnte.“  
„Deswegen setzt du ihn unter Drogen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie mich auch.“ Der Unterton, den er aus Neils Stimme herausfilterte, schmeckte Andrew ganz und gar nicht. Er hasste die Enttäuschung, die er hörte, ebenso sehr, wie er die Trauer und die Sorge um Moreau verachtete.  
„Ich dachte, wir wären nach dem letzten Mal damit durch?“, fragte Kevin wütend und Andrew sah hoch.  
„Wir sind damit solange nicht durch, wie Moriyama meint, dich zurückholen zu müssen und wir einen Deal haben, bei dem ich dich davor schütze.“

Kevin begriff, langsamer, als es Andrew lieb war, aber er verstand. Wäre er gläubig, hätte Andrew sicherlich einen Gott gefunden, dem er für diesen Umstand danken könnte. „Du glaubst, dass Jean von **_Riko_** geschickt wurde?“  
„Kannst du mir das Gegenteil beweisen?“  
„Das würde Jean nicht machen!“  
„Reden wir gerade von dem konditionierten Hund, der uns die letzten Bankette wütend angekläfft hat, der Neil die Flugtickets überreicht und ihn festgehalten hat, damit Riko ihn aufschneiden kann?“  
Zornige Verneinung starrte ihm aus grünen Augen entgegen. „Er ist kein Hund! Riko hat ihn gequält, seit er nach Evermore gekommen ist.“  
„Quod erat demonstrandum.“  
„Das würde Jean niemals machen!“  
„Weil er dich so gerne hat, dich, der du ihn alleine gelassen hast?“ Kevin zuckte zusammen und Andrew lächelte dunkel. 

„Er hat Rikos Versuch, mich zur Unterschrift zu zwingen, dadurch unterwandert, dass er mir jeden Tag gesagt hat, dass ich es nicht tun soll“, mischte Neil sich ein. Andrew rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey, der mit jedem Mal schlechter schmeckte. Was für eine Pisse trank Abby eigentlich?

Stille trat zwischen sie und erlaubte es, dass die Geräusche von oben zu ihnen drangen. Andrew hörte, wie Renee beruhigende Laute von sich gab, als würde sie ein Kind besänftigen, während Moreaus panische, gepeinigte Worte dagegen wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit herausstachen.  
„Er wird mich vergewaltigen“, schlängelte sich Wort für Wort zu ihnen und ließ Andrew in einem neuen Schluck innehalten. „Er wird mich vergewaltigen. Er wird es tun. Er wird mich…“

Abrupt und mit kaum befriedigender Gewalt dahinter stellte Andrew das Glas auf den Tisch und erhob sich. Neil tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, wohl in der Annahme, dass er nach oben wollte, doch dem war nicht der Fall. Andrew wollte raus aus dem Haus, weg von diesem Satz, der sich wie eine giftige Schlange in seine Hirnwindungen drängte und ihn nicht mehr aus dem eiskalten Griff ließ.  
Wortlos drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche durch die Terrassentür, warf sie laut hinter sich zu. 

Was für ein **_verfickter Bullshit_** war das denn jetzt?

Andrew war bei seiner zweiten Zigarette auf der Bank des schwach beleuchteten, peinlich gepflegten Gartens, als sich die Tür öffnete und Kevin aus dem Licht des Hauses in die Dunkelheit des Gartens trat. Langsam kam er zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank, starrte auf das Haus zurück. Neil selbst lauerte auf der Terrasse des Hauses, eine schmale Figur im Schein des nach außen dringenden Lichts.  
„Während ich da war, hat Riko Jean fünfmal vergewaltigen lassen“, begann er und Andrew hielt inne. Die Gänsehaut auf seinen Oberarmen ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Es hätte ihn nicht wundern sollen, dass ein Psychopath wie Riko nicht bei rein körperlicher Folter aufgehört hatte. 

„Einer der Spieler hat Jean vorher ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt, damit er sich nicht wehren konnte.“

Andrew führte die Zigarette ein weiteres Mal an seine Lippen, stellte fest, dass auch sie nicht mehr schmeckte, weil ihm bittere Galle im Rachen stand. Grollend drückte er sie aus, schnippte sie in das ach so hübsche Blumenbeet und fuhr sich mit den Händen unwirsch über das Gesicht.  
„Ich habe ihn getriggert.“ Das war keine Frage, ganz sicher nicht.  
„Ja und nein.“  
„Er denkt, dass ich mich ihm aufzwingen würde.“  
„Ja.“

Andrew starrte auf seine schwarzen Armbänder und dann auf das Haus. Lange fixierte er die hellerleuchteten Fenster, die ihr fahles Licht auf den Garten warfen und die Angst, die in den Zimmern Einzug gehalten hatte.  
Es war Jahre her, dass er es gewagt hatte, sich mitzuteilen und zu sagen, was passiert war. Ebenso viele Jahre war es her, dass ihm nicht geglaubt worden war. 

Moreaus Angst oben wurde nun auch nicht geglaubt. Sie wurde widerlegt, beschwichtigt und so gut Renees Intention auch sein mochte, sie war nicht die Richtige. Weder die Intention nach Renee selbst. Moreau würde ihr nicht glauben. Handlungen, die würde er verstehen.

Andrew erhob sich und ging schweigend zurück zum Haus.  
„Andrew?“, fragte Neil und sah zu ihm. Andrew hasste die Sorge, die er auf dem Gesicht des Junkies sah.  
„Ich werde ihm nichts tun“, merkte Andrew verächtlich schnaubend an und stieg die Treppe hoch. Am oberen Ende standen Abby und Wymack und starrten mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern in das Zimmer. Andrew kam zu ihnen und folgte ihrer Blickrichtung.

Spannend, wie klein sich ein so großer und dazu noch verwundeter Körper machen konnte, um sich an Renees Seite zu pressen, die vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn geschlossen hatte. Moreau weinte und es waren hässliche, erstickende Schluchzer.  
„Bitte Renee…lass mich gehen. Lass mich zurück. Bitte…ich möchte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen…bitte lass mich gehen…ich möchte nicht noch einmal vergewaltigt werden“, wisperte der Rabe verzweifelt und Renee schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Andrew hatte sie selten so erschüttert gesehen.

„Das war nicht Andrews Absicht, Jean. Er wollte das nicht, ganz sicher nicht.“  
Moreau schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weißt du nicht. Bitte lass mich zurückkehren.“  
„Nein Jean, ich lasse dich nie wieder dorthin zurückgehen. Du wirst nicht nach Evermore zurückkehren und ich verspreche dir, dass dir hier nichts passieren wird. Ich verspreche dir, dass Andrew das nicht im Sinn hatte. Ich **_verspreche_** es dir.“

Andrew hatte genug gehört. Vielleicht war sie doch die Richtige. Er zumindest war es gerade nicht, denn er wollte Moreau schütteln, bis dieser still sein würde.  
Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter, die knarzte und ächzte, als würde sie unter ihm zusammenbrechen. Sollte sie. Und sollten sie doch hören, dass er hier war, es war ihm **_egal_**.  
Er musste nur raus hier, weg und Abstand gewinnen. 

~~**~~

„Andrew?“

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarette und starrte auf den von gelblichen Straßenlaternen erhellten Abgrund unter sich. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf das Dach ihres Towers zurückgezogen um seine Ruhe zu haben. Eigentlich hatte er die Einsamkeit gewählt, um die Gedanken, vor allen Dingen aber die Phantomgefühle seiner eigenen Erinnerungen bewältigen zu können, die ihn mit voller Wucht überschwemmt hatten, kaum, dass er im Auto gesessen hatte. Das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut und der Schatten von Geisterberührungen machten ihn halb wahnsinnig. Das Echo vergangener Worte ließ ihn sich wünschen, dass er sich die Trommelfelle ausstechen können würde. 

Er hätte wegfahren sollen. War er aber nicht, anstelle dessen hatte er den Fehler gemacht und war auf das Dach gekommen, wo er schon so oft mit Dingen gehadert hatte, die sein Leben zu einer Hölle machten.  
Schuld zu sein war ein wiederkehrendes Thema. Laut Nickys Vater war er schuld gewesen, brüderliche Liebe zu missverstehen. Laut den Familien, die er durchlaufen hatte, war er schuld, weil sie nicht mit ihm umgehen konnten, dem blonden, zerstörerischen Engel. Er war schuld, dass sie ihn mehr begehrten, als er sie, warum sah er auch so entzückend aus?

Diese ganze Schuld hatte Andrew von sich weisen können. Er hatte sie aus sich herausgeschnitten, bis nichts mehr von dieser falschen Scham übrig war. Er war nicht schuld an dem, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Sehr wohl aber an dem, was er Moreau angetan hatte, dem Jungen, der Renee angefleht hatte, in das Höllenloch zurückkehren zu dürfen, damit er ihn nicht vergewaltigte. Ausgerechnet er.  
Andrews Hände zitterten seitdem und dachten gar nicht daran, damit aufzuhören. 

Natürlich hatte er dabei auch vergessen, dass er den Junkie, der hinter ihm stand, selbst angefüttert hatte. Wunschtraum hatte er ihn genannt. Er war ihm körperlich nahe gewesen, so wie er auch Roland nahegewesen war. Also musste er sich nun wirklich nicht wundern, wenn dieser gottverdammte Exyjunkie hinter ihm stand und ruhig nach einer Antwort verlangte, die Andrew ihm nicht geben konnte. Nicht jetzt. 

Er schnippte seine Zigarette nach unten in die Nacht und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Hinter ihm kamen die Schritte näher und nie war er mehr versucht gewesen, Josten vom Dach des Hauses zu werfen als jetzt und hier. 

Die Schritte endeten neben ihm und für Minuten blieb Neil still. Dass er dauerhaft schweigen würde, soviel Glück hatte Andrew dann aber doch nicht.  
„Ja oder nein?“, fragte Neil schließlich und Andrew verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. 

Keine Berührungen oder Intimitäten. Nicht jetzt. „Nein“, zischte er und Neil nickte.  
„Okay. Soll ich hierbleiben?“  
Andrew musste keinen Moment überlegen. „Nein.“  
„Okay.“  
Ohne einen Widerspruch drehte sich Neil um und ging wieder zurück, während Steine und Holz unter seinen Schuhen knirschten. Eigentlich mochte Andrew das Geräusch. Jetzt aber kratzte es an seinen Nerven. Dass es abrupt endete, bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Du bist nicht, was er dir unterstellt. Du wirst es auch nie sein. Jean kennt dich nicht und er hat panische Angst.“  
So wie er sie früher auch gehabt hatte, vor den Monstern, die sicherlich nicht unter seinem Bett lauerten.  
„Gib ihm die Möglichkeit, dich kennenzulernen. Lass dir Zeit, **_ihn_** kennenzulernen, ohne Drogen.“

Andrew schwieg und Neil ließ ihn endlich alleine mit sich, seinen Gedanken und dem Drang, seinen Kopf an etwas Hartem aufzuschlagen, bis all das, was ihn unruhig machte, verschwand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._


	2. Der Rabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen! Hier nun der zweite Teil des Ganzen. Es geht ein wenig zur Sache, deswegen vorher mehrere Triggerwarnungen für erwähnten Kindesmissbrauch, erwähnte Vergewaltigungen und Gewalt.

Die Tatsache, dass er in Wymacks Haus einbrach, während dieser noch wach und überhaupt da war, war Andrews Zugeständnis an die Schuld, die er trug. 

Geübt öffnete er die Küchentür und setzte sich auf den Tresen, darauf vertrauend, dass sein Coach auf den Lärm der gegen die Holzschränke schlagenden Fersen in der Küche aufmerksam wurde. Lange musste er nicht warten und Wymack kam in die Küche gepoltert, auf seinem zerfurchten Gesicht ein Ausdruck von unverhohlener Missbilligung.

„Was willst du hier?“, blaffte der ältere Mann unfreundlich, ein Testament an die vergangenen 24 Stunden, die Andrew ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war und sich geweigert hatte, über seine Handlungen zu sprechen.  
„Trinken, rauchen, wieder gehen“, fasste er das zusammen, was unweigerlich kommen würde und die einzige Konstante in dem Chaos war, das immer noch in ihm tobte.

Wymack grunzte. „Ich habe keine Lust auf deinen Bullshit, Andrew. Du willst mich verarschen? Dann kannst du gehen. Falls es dir noch nicht entgangen ist, ich bin gerade wirklich nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, Arschloch.“  
Gespielt erstaunt hob Andrew die Augenbraue. „Ach?“  
„Veräppel mich nicht, Minyard. Ich habe die Worte des aufgeschlitzten Jungen in Abbys Gästezimmer immer noch in den Ohren.“

Andrew lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Wymack ausgiebig. Die Erinnerungen an Coach Wymack im Krankenhaus nach Drakes Übergriff waren zwar verschwommen, aber sie waren da. Und nicht nur in seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich auch“, gab er deswegen auch zu und sein Trainer hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es dauerte etwas, dann seufzte er schwer.  
„Nach Boyd hätte ich gedacht, dass du es besser weißt. Aber nein. Dann hast du Josten unter Drogen gesetzt, weil du glaubtest, dass er eine Gefahr sei. Anstelle dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob dein Verhalten vielleicht scheiße und unangebracht gewesen ist, machst du so weiter. Zack, der Nächste und dieses Mal trifft es einen traumatisierten Jungen, der mehr tot als lebendig ist, noch dazu gegen seinen Willen hierhin verschleppt wurde und Angst hat, dass sein verbrecherisches Mafiateam ihn holen kommt. Da kann jeder riechen, dass er keine Gefahr ist.“  
Unerfreut zischte Andrew. „Evermore ist…“  
„…in Aufruhr, weil Kengo tot ist. Riko Moriyama ist ausgerastet und hat den Jungen, den er anscheinend schon seit Jahren quält, fast zu Tode gefoltert. Aber es könnte ja immer noch ein Komplott sein, um Kevin zurückzuholen. Wie gut er doch seine Angst davor, dass du ihn gegen seinen Willen ficken wirst, einstudiert hat.“

Verächtlich schnaubte Wymack in Andrews mörderischen Blick und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. Er wusste, dass sie beide diese Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen würden. Er wusste auch, dass sie sich sehr lange anschweigen würden und sehr harte Diskussionen führen würden. Er wusste, dass er auf die Meinung des Mannes hören würde, dessen Herz an diesem zerstörten, dummen Team hing. An jeder einzelnen dieser kaputten Existenzen, egal, wie dumm sie waren. 

„Ihr seid alle zu gutgläubig.“

Wymack tat zwei Löffel Kaffee zuviel für Andrews Geschmack in den Filter und füllte danach das Wasser auf. Erst, als das alte Monstrum seine bittere, braune Brühe in die vergilbte Kanne kotzte, widmete er sich wieder seinem Gast. 

„Ich glaube an das Gute im Menschen, insbesondere bei denen, die keinen leichten Start oder grundsätzlich kein leichtes Leben hatten, Andrew.“ Bedeutungsschwanger lagen die braunen Augen auf ihm.  
„Manche brechen.“  
„Und manche pressen sich stundenlang an das Mädchen, das sie aus einem missbräuchlichen Umfeld gerettet hat, weinen und betteln darum, wieder in dieses zurückkehren zu dürfen, weil sie die Gewalt dort ja schon kennen und weil sie dort _**nicht mehr**_ gefickt werden. Sie betteln solange, bis sie keine Stimme mehr dazu haben.“

Andrew knirschte mit den Zähnen und läutete die erste Schweigephase ein. Eine sehr lange, sehr ausgiebige Schweigephase. 

~~**~~

Abby hatte kein Wort verloren, als sie ihn das nächste Mal hineingelassen hatte, sicherlich bereits vorgewarnt durch Wymack. Ungehindert war er nach oben gegangen und hatte die angelehnte Tür geöffnet, nur um zu sehen, dass der gebrochene Flüchtling schlief.  
Die Fenster waren geöffnet und ließen ekelhaft frische Luft herein, die Andrew angewidert schaudern ließ. 

Der Junge lag auf der Seite, die dünne Decke wie einen Schutz über seinen Körper gezogen. Seine Hände hatten versucht, sich in den Stoff zu krallen, waren aber anscheinend an den dicken Verbänden gescheitert, die sich von seinen Fingerspitzen bis hin zu den Ellbogen zogen. Selbst im Schlaf war Moreaus Mimik nicht entspannt, sondern gepeinigt von dem, was ihm sein Hirn an Erinnerungen vorgaukelte. 

Andrew war versucht, ihn aus eben jenen Alpträumen hochzuschrecken, doch er hatte Renee versprechen müssen, dem Raben nicht noch mehr zuzusetzen. Daher setzte er sich in den Sessel, der neben dem Bett stand, und zog die Beine zu sich. 

Nachdenklich musterte er den schlafenden Körper. Moreau hatte im Gegensatz zu jetzt eigentlich nicht schlecht ausgesehen mit seinen braunen, halblangen Haaren und grauen, kühlen Augen. Sein ganzer Körper bestand nur aus Muskeln und Andrew hatte ihn durchaus attraktiv gefunden.  
Die Tatsache, dass Moreau sich wie ein Arschloch verhielt, Moriyamas rechte Hand war und für die Ravens spielte, hatte diese Attraktivität damals gen Null geschmälert. Nun hatte Moreau so oder so wenig Attraktives an sich und es war Josten, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte und mit dem er erwiesenermaßen alle monogamen Hände voll zu tun hatte. 

Der Rabe auf dem Bett gewann an Leben und mit einem Ruck wurde Moreau wach. Nach Luft schnappend fuhr er hoch und ein Laut der Angst entwich den zerschlagenen Lippen. Spannend, dabei hatte er ihn doch noch gar nicht bemerkt. 

Was Moreau nun aber nachholte, als er hochsah und in der Bewegung erstarrte, die grauen Augen weit aufgerissen, der Körper bereits in der Panik, in die sich der Geist sicherlich auch gleich begeben würde.  
Ruckartig sah der Raven zur Tür und dann wieder zu ihm, während sich seine Atmung beschleunigte und der nackte Brustkorb sich scheinbar schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ungelenk rettete er sich in die am Weitesten von seinem unerwarteten Besucher entfernte Ecke des Bettes, die Augen keine Sekunde von ihm lassend. 

Andrew ließ das unbewegt geschehen und wartete darauf, dass der erste Schock aus den sicherlich unnütz im Kreis laufenden Gedanken wich und Moreau auch in der Lage war, ihm zuzuhören. Es brauchte seine Minuten, dann atmete Andrew betont ruhig aus. 

„Ich wollte mich dir nicht aufzwingen“, sagte er so eben wie es ihm möglich war. Seine Worte kamen jedoch wie ein Schnarren hervor und eben jenes ließ Moreau zusammenzucken, als hätte er ihn geschlagen.  
„In der Spritze waren Drogen, die dich zum Reden bringen sollten, weil ich glaube, dass du hier bist, um Kevin mitzunehmen und Moriyama unbedingt seine Hand an etwas legen möchte, das nicht ihm gehört.“  
Dass Moreau ihn verstand, sah Andrew. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob nicht die Angst und das erlittene Trauma den Anderen davon abhielten, sie auch wirklich zu _**begreifen**_. 

Moreau schluckte zweimal, bevor er mit Mühe Laute hervorpresste, die man mit viel Wohlwollen als Worte klassifizieren konnte. „Riko hat jedes Recht… er ist die Nummer eins… den Moriyamas gehört alles. Der Herr bestimmt.“

Abgehackte, mechanische Worte wie einstudiert und auswendig gelernt. „Wurde das in dich hinein gefoltert und gefickt?“, fragte Andrew entsprechend verächtlich nach und gepeinigt wimmerte Moreau zuckte ein weiteres Mal körperlich vor dem zurück, was ihm aufgetischt wurde.  
„Es ist so. Es gibt keine andere Wahrheit.“  
„Deswegen hast du Josten auch gesagt, dass er nicht unterschreiben soll. Weil es so ist und Riko alles bestimmt?“  
Der andere Junge schwieg verängstigt. 

„Bist du hier, um den Weg für Kevins Entführung zu ebnen?“, fragte Andrew konkret in das Schweigen hinein und beobachtete jede einzelne Regung des Raben, dessen Lippen sich schlussendlich zu einem ätzenden, verächtlichen Krächzen teilten. Unter Mühen zog Moreau das Laken hoch, als wäre das eine Antwort auf seine Frage.  
„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier und schon gar nicht, um das Arschloch zurückzubringen.“  
Andrew brummte amüsiert. „Du willst _**zurück**_?“

Die durch Schnitte und Prellungen entstellte Mimik verzog sich vor Schmerzen. Sie wurde feindselig und der kurze Moment der Offenheit war vorbei, das konnte Andrew nur zu deutlich sehen.  
„Was interessiert es dich?“, zischte der verwundete Junge und starrte ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen.  
„Ich kann Dinge möglich machen.“  
„Renee wird das nicht zulassen.“

„Ist Renee gerade hier?“, fragte Andrew mit einem schmalen, freudlosen Lächeln. „Nein. Aber das ist auch nicht, was du willst, nicht wahr, kleiner Rabe mit den gebrochenen Flügeln und dem gerupften Gefieder. Du möchtest, dass sie dir nicht mehr wehtun mit ihren Messern und Zigaretten und Schwänzen. Du möchtest, dass sie dich belohnen und nicht bestrafen, dafür, dass du zurückgekehrt bist. Nicht wahr? Der arme, kleine, aus dem Nest gefallene Rabe ohne seinen Partner, so ganz alleine auf der großen, bösen, weiten Welt. Spoiler: sie werden genau da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört haben. Riko wird dich dafür belohnen, dass du wiederkommst? Nein. Er wird dir auch noch die restlichen Haare ausreißen und dir das Fleisch von den Knochen schneiden, kurz bevor er dich mit dem Bunsenbrenner rösten wird wie ein fettes Hähnchen am Spieß.“

Moreau schauderte angeekelt. „Und selbst wenn, was interessiert es dich?“, zischte er dann. Ob er wohl bemerkte, wie er sich unwillkürlich kleiner machte um sich zu schützen, Andrew dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend? „Warum sollte ich dir überhaupt auch nur ein Wort von dem glauben, was dein Scheißmaul verlässt?“  
„Weil Renee dir in eurem Liebesgeflüster sicherlich schon das eine oder andere Mal erzählt haben wird, dass ich nicht lüge. Und dass ich deinen Arsch nicht anrühren werde. Das kannst du ihr ruhig glauben.“

Seine Worte verursachten Moreau körperliche Übelkeit und der andere Junge würgte für einen Moment, bevor er die Augen fest zusammenpresste und sich anscheinend soweit unter Kontrolle brachte, dass er ihm nicht seinen gesamten Mageninhalt vor die Füße kotzte.  
Viel würde es nicht sein können, denn wie Abby ihm erzählt hatte, aß dieser Berg von einem Exysklaven wenig bis gar nichts, selbst Suppe rührte er nicht an. Nicht, dass es Andrew sonderlich interessierte. 

Wieder wartete er und zählte die Schatten der Blätter, die auf Moreau und das Bett fielen und einzelne Blumen auf der Decke hervorhoben. Das machte sie nicht hübscher, aber erträglicher. 

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Der Herr wird es nicht zulassen und seine Leute schicken“, sagte Moreau schließlich leise.  
„Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist.“  
„Denkst du wirklich, das hält ihn auf? Denkst du, er wird nicht wissen, dass Renee mich zu ihrer eigenen Krankenschwester bringt?“ Moreau schnaubte verächtlich. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht hier sind und ein Zeugnis davon, dass sie erwarten, dass ich wieder zurückkehre.“  
„Mit oder ohne Kevin?“  
„Ich scheiß auf Kevin. Soll er bei euch verrotten.“  
Andrew ließ das erst einmal im Raum stehen und dachte über den berechtigten Einwand nach, dass diese Verbrecherfamilie sicherlich wusste, wo Moreau sich aufhielt. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn.

„Vielleicht bist du unnütz geworden und sie wollen dich nicht mehr?“ Andrew lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln. „Schau dich doch an. Musst du immer noch in einen Nachttopf pinkeln oder schaffst du es schon bis zum Klo? Du riechst auf jeden Fall, als hättest du länger nicht mehr geduscht. Mit den Verletzungen spielen? Unwahrscheinlich. Schon gar nicht den kommenden Abschluss der Saison. Da ist die Nummer drei wohl eine Nullnummer.“

Moreau starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihm das Ende der Welt verkündet und vermutlich war es auch so. Ihr Sport wurde schließlich von international agierenden Yakuza finanziert und die Mannschaft, die der kriminellen Familie am Nächsten war, würde lose Enden mitnichten tolerieren. Moreau war so eins und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn umbrachten, durchaus hoch.

„Sie werden mich umbringen“, bestätigte der Rabe seine Gedanken und Andrew legte den Kopf schief.  
„Und du akzeptierst das?“  
„Ich gehöre ihnen.“  
Kevin hatte am Anfang seines Hierseins ähnlichen Stuss geredet und nur langsam hatte Andrew ihm genau das austreiben können. Ob er die Muße hatte, das bei der erbärmlichen Figur auf dem Bett zu tun, stand in den Sternen.

Den wirklich weit Entfernten in einer noch unentdeckten Galaxie.

Andrew erhob sich und warf einen Blick auf den zusammengekauerten Körper, der wenig gemein hatte mit dem Raven, der nur zu willens gewesen war, ihnen auf den Banketten das Leben schwer zu machen. 

„Niemand hier wird dich foltern oder ficken. Niemand hier wird dich gefangen halten. Dir steht es frei zu gehen, falls du in der Lage dazu bist. Was du hier bekommst, ist anscheinend dringend notwendige, medizinische Versorgung, Nahrung, die du verweigerst und Ruhe vor deinem Kapitän.“ Andrew betonte jedes Wort, als würde er mit einem störrischen Kind sprechen und drehte sich zur Tür. Für’s Erste hatte er seine Antworten und er wettete darauf, dass Moreau erneut versuchen würde zu fliehen.

~~**~~

Auf Moreau zu wetten, hieß, reich zu werden. Wenn die anderen Foxes mitgehalten hätten, verstand sich. Hatten sie nicht, der Wetttopf war zu spät eröffnet worden. Erst als Moreau seinen zweiten Versuch, aus Abbys Haus zu entkommen, unternommen hatte. Dummer, dummer Junge. 

Dummer, dummer, am Küchentisch sitzender Junge. 

„Du brauchst das, oder?“, mutmaßte Andrew, als er dem zusammengesunkenen Elend in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete. Abby befand sich oben und kümmerte sich um das Krankenzimmer des Raben, mit anscheinend viel Vertrauen darin, dass Moreau sich nicht wieder auf den Weg in die Ferne machte.  
So bleich und zittrig, wie er war, standen die Chancen eher auf Abbys Seite. Andrew hoffte das, schließlich hatte er mit Renee als Einziger darauf gesetzt, dass der Raven seinen mit Sicherheit kommenden, dritten Fluchtversuch nicht erfolgreich absolvieren würde. Und er hatte darauf gesetzt, dass es keinen Vierten geben würde. Damit war er alleine und der Ertrag daraus würde verdammt gut sein. 

Moreau hatte die Hände auf seinen Schoß gelegt und bedachte ihn nun mit einem unfokussierten Blick, der von viel zu viel Schmerz sprach. Seine Lippen waren spröde und rissig, die Haut ungesund bleich. Er roch besser als beim letzten Mal und Andrew gewann den Eindruck, dass Moreau so aussah, weil er sich vermutlich gerade geduscht hatte. Ob auf eigenen Wunsch oder auf Drängen der Schwester, das vermochte Andrew nicht zu sagen.

„Was?“, krächzte der Rabe und wich so gut es ihm möglich war, vor Andrew zurück und machte sich noch kleiner auf dem Stuhl.  
„Eine halbherzige Flucht zu versuchen, um bloß wieder eingefangen zu werden, damit du nicht die Entscheidung treffen musst, wieder durch die Türen eures dunklen Schlosses zu treten.“ Das war keine Frage, mit Sicherheit nicht, dennoch wollte er eine Antwort auf das dumme Verhalten.  
Der Blick, der ihn traf, war durchaus als wütend zu bezeichnen und Andrew wertete das als Fortschritt. 

Er drehte sich weg und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen, die ihm in ein paar Minuten Kaffee ausspucken würde. 

„Was weißt du denn schon von mir, Andrew Doe?“, fragte Moreau mit einem verächtlichen Unterton und der Arroganz, die er auf den Banketten und auf dem Spielfeld zeigte. Andrew drehte sich lächelnd um. Mit amüsiertem Blick starrte er auf Moreau herunter.  
„Fällt dir immer noch nichts Besseres ein, Nummer drei?“ Langsam kam er zu ihm und umfasste das verprügelte, zerschnittene, stoppelige Kinn. Moreau wollte sich ihm entziehen, aber Andrew ließ ihn nicht und das Lächeln fiel von ihm ab wie Wasser, das an Öl abperlte. Seine Finger bohrten sich in eine der Schnittwunden und Moreau zischte schmerzerfüllt.  
Angewidert ließ Andrew ihn los und wischte sich das Blut von seinem Finger an dessen T-Shirt ab. 

„Was ich von dir weiß. Hmmm. Lass mal sehen. Jean Moreau, geboren und aufgewachsen in Marseille. Importiert nach Amerika mit elf Jahren als Begleichung einer Schuld, die deine Mutter bei den Moriyamas hatte. Seitdem Schüler und Student in Evermore und Sklave der Familie Moriyama, hoch lebe der Menschenhandel. Mit zwölf hat Riko angefangen, dich zu schlagen und in eine enge Holzkiste zu sperren, weil du dich zu sehr gewehrt hast. Er hat dir Nahrung verweigert und dich so lange im Stadion trainieren lassen, bis du vor Erschöpfung und Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verloren hast. Mit vierzehn hat er dir zum ersten Mal einen Finger gebrochen, mit fünfzehn hat er entdeckt, dass es viel mehr Spaß macht, wenn du das auf seinen Befehl hin selber tust. Ebenso mit fünfzehn hat Riko zum ersten Mal Handschellen bei dir ausprobiert, damit du dich nicht mehr wehren kannst.

Mit sechzehn hat sich zum ersten Mal ein älterer Spieler auf dich draufgelegt und dir seinen Schwanz so tief in den Arsch geschoben, dass du noch eine Woche danach geblutet und gehofft hast, daran zu sterben und drei Wochen danach nicht mehr richtig laufen konntest. Ohne zu sterben, versteht sich. In der Zwischenzeit hat Riko seine Vorliebe für Messer entdeckt und deinen Körper aufgeschnitten wie eine reife, aufplatzende Frucht. Und mit einem Bunsenbrenner bearbeitet, einem Feuerzeug, einem Brotmesser. Einem elektrischen Viehtreiber, den er von einem älteren Raven geschenkt bekommen hat. Sein Onkel hat sich dahingegen mit seinem Stock, einer Gerte oder einer Peitsche begnügt um dich zu züchtigen, wenn du wieder einmal etwas falsch gemacht oder nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen hast.

Vergewaltigung Nummer zwei bis fünf folgten, als du siebzehn warst und endeten mit deinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, der damit zum ersten Mal gefeiert wurde, seitdem du nach Evermore gekommen bist. Wunderschönes Geschenk. Dafür war Waterboarding jetzt in Mode und Treppenstoßen. Überhaupt sind Schläge viel befriedigender als Messer, auch wenn dir Messer mehr Angst gemacht haben. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen sonstigen Ideen, mithilfe derer er seine Launen an dir ausgelassen hat.“

Andrew warf einen Blick auf den Messerblock und schlenderte die wenigen Schritte dorthin. Langsam zog er eines der größeren heraus und präsentierte es Moreau, dessen Körper beinahe augenblicklich darauf reagiert. Wo vorher nur ein Zittern war, zuckten die Muskeln nun, als hätte Andrew Moreau bereits angerührt. Weit aufgerissen starrten ihn die grauen Augen an und Andrew lächelte verächtlich.

„Und als Kevin sich abgeseilt hat, warst du alleine. Niemand, der nach all der Folter dein Händchen gehalten und dir über die Haare gestrichen hat. Monate alleine in der Gewalt des Psychopathen, der mit jedem Mal gewalttätiger wurde. Aber dann kam Neil Josten und du hast ihn in Kevins Zimmer gesteckt auf Rikos Befehl hin. Er war dein neuer Partner und du hast ihn festgehalten, während Riko ihn geschlagen und aufgeschnitten hat, wieder und wieder und wieder. Du hast ihn festgehalten, während Riko ihn tätowiert hat, glücklich, dass nun jemand da war und nicht mehr alleine warst.“ 

Mit mehr Wut, als er es erwartet hatte, kamen die letzten Sätze über seine Lippen und Andrew erlaubte sich ein wildes Lächeln. Starr und weit geöffnet hatten sich die Augen des Raven mittlerweile in die Tischplatte gebohrt und Moreau erweckte den Anschein, als würde er gleich ersticken. Doch weit gefehlt, denn schließlich war es ein Lachen, das sich an den rosa getünchten Wänden der Küche brach. 

Wirr starrte Moreau ihm wieder in die Augen und verzog die blutigen, rissigen Lippen zu etwas, was Andrew als Zähnefletschen bezeichnen würde, während er auf das Messer in seiner Hand reagierte. „Und das von dir, Andrew _**Minyard**_ , der das Recht aufgegeben hat, den Namen zu tragen, als er seine Mutter umgebracht hat. Aber das ist natürlich nur ein Gerücht, das kann man nicht beweisen, nicht wahr? Oder vielleicht doch? Viel eher zu beweisen ist dein ach so großes Leid in deinen Pflegefamilien. Immer und immer weitergereicht, von Familie zu Familie, die dich alle nicht haben wollten, weil du ein ätzendes, ungeliebtes Kind warst. Mit sieben dann der Erste, der dir endlich Liebe entgegengebracht hat, aber es war die falsche Liebe. Mal zu wenig Liebe, mal zuviel, entscheiden konntest du dich nicht.“

Andrew erinnerte sich nicht, wie er zu Moreau gekommen war. Dass er ihn nun mit dem Rücken auf den Küchentisch gepresst hielt und das Messer an seine Kehle setzte, kam auch für ihn überraschend. Überraschend, aber nicht ungewollt. Andrew drückte warnend zu. 

„Wage es ja nicht…“

Doch Moreau wagte, der dumme Idiot, in seinem schweren, französischen Akzent, der die Worte bigott melodiös erschienen ließ. „Und dann war da sie, die Mutter, die du immer vermisst hattest. Blöd nur, dass es da einen Jungen gab, stärker als du, wie die anderen gierig darauf, seinen Schwanz in deinen Arsch zu stecken. Einen für’s Team, einen dafür, dass du bei der ach so ahnungslosen _**Cass**_ bleiben konntest. Aus einem wurden viele Male, solange, bis er den armen, kleinen Aaron bedroht hat. Deswegen der Jugendstrafvollzug. Nur weg, Abstand, du musst ja dein Brüderchen schützen. Dann die glückliche Zeit mit deiner dysfunktionalen, hasserfüllten kleinen Familie, die du nicht besser genutzt hast, als dich als der große Beschützer deines Bruders, Cousins und Kevins aufzuspielen und sie alle mit deiner gewalttätigen und brutalen Nähe zu zerquetschen. Und, als er dann endlich zu euch kam, auch des rothaarigen Idioten. Blöd nur, dass Neil viel zu viel von dir verlangt hat. Ein Essen im Kreis der Familie und da war er wieder. Wie war sein Name?“ 

Moreau reckte sich nach oben, in das Messer hinein, das Andrew mit größter Selbstbeherrschung an und nicht in seinen Hals presste. „ _ **Drake**_. Auf gute, alte Zeiten, noch einmal, bevor dein Bruder ihn umgebracht hat und du nach Easthaven gekommen und Riko und seinen Plänen direkt in die Arme gelaufen bist. Wie lange Riko doch vorher Zeit damit verbracht hat, den widerlichsten, ekelerregendsten Arzt zu finden, der sich der fragwürdigsten Methoden bedient. Proust hat von jeder Sitzung mit dir Videos gemacht, die er an Riko geschickt hat. Jede einzelne Minute ist darauf zu sehen, wie du dich wehrst, wie du schreist, wie du _**verzweifelst**_.“

Andrew konnte nicht atmen, so angespannt war er und so sehr hielt er sich davon ab, den Hohn durch einen einfachen Schnitt in den Hals hinein zu beenden. Die Erinnerung an das Arschloch nahm ihm seinen Bezug zur Realität und gaukelte ihm Dinge vor, die passiert waren, aber in der Vergangenheit lagen. Die nicht mehr _**wichtig**_ waren. Wie der Arzt es gewagt hatte, das Sinnbild seiner Selbstbestimmung zu entweihen und seinen Widerstand zu beschmutzen. Jede einzelne Narbe hatte er geküsst, gebissen, darüber geleckt, solange, bis sie nicht mehr ein Zeichen von Überleben, sondern Dreck und Schmutz auf Andrews Haut gewesen waren. Wie er ihn gegen seinen Willen angefasst und gekitzelt hatte, während er selbst den Handlungen des Arztes ans Bett gefesselt hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen war.

Wie Andrew die Kraft dazu aufbrachte, ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren und einen Schritt zurück zu treten, das konnte er nicht sagen. Was zählte, war, dass er Moreau losließ. Er hatte es Wymack versprechen müssen, dass er es wieder gut machte. Das war wichtig. Nichts Anderes. Das Team und seine Familie waren wichtiger als das hasserfüllte Arschloch auf dem Tisch und sein Blut verteilt auf dem Küchenboden.

Andrew trat nun noch einen Schritt zurück. So etwas wie Angst flammte auf dem Gesicht des Ravens auf und verzweifelt versuchte dieser sich aufzusetzen, rutschte aber mitsamt der Wachstischdecke zu Boden und blieb dort sitzen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Panisch starrten ihn die grauen Augen an, panisch, aber nicht aus Angst. Wieder öffnete er sein schändliches Maul und Andrews Finger krampften sich um den Griff des Messers. 

„Und während all dieser Zeit führst du dich auf wie Riko. Du terrorisierst und bedrohst dein Team, ohne Konsequenzen. Du bedrohst sie mit Messern und glaubst, dass du im Recht bist. Du setzt Boyd unter Drogen. Weil du ach so sehr in deiner Aufgabe von Kevins Schutz aufgehst, setzt du gleich auch nochmal Neil unter Drogen, ohne sein Wissen und ohne sein Einverständnis, damit er redet. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er vor dir wegläuft. Dich darf man nicht anfassen, aber du schlägst um dich, wie du lustig bist, bedrohst mit dem Messer, wen du möchtest, setzt unter Drogen, wen du möchtest und tust, was du möchtest, fasst an, wen du möchtest, ohne ernsthafte Konsequenzen befürchten zu müssen, weil du deine schlimme Vergangenheit vor dir herträgst wie eine _**Monstranz**_. Ekelhaft!“ 

Moreau spie ihm die Worte vor die Füße und Andrew hielt inne. Natürlich trafen sie ihr Ziel. Natürlich hatte er mehrfach darüber nachgedacht, was er getan hatte. Natürlich hatte er eine Begründung dafür gefunden, warum seine Handlungen richtig und wichtig waren, in dem Wissen, dass Neil das anders sehen würde.  
Natürlich hatte er sich manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle in dem absoluten Bedürfnis, die Seinen zu schützen. 

Aber seine Vergangenheit trug er nicht vor sich her, niemals tat er das. Niemandem gegenüber hatte er das getan, bis das Arschloch die günstige Gelegenheit eines Revivals im Haus von Nickys Eltern genutzt hatte. Alleine deswegen schon fragte Andrew sich allen Ernstes, ob der Raven tatsächlich so lebensmüde war, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. 

Ja, das war er, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Genau das war der Sinn dieser ehrlichen und teilweise auch zutreffenden Worte, die ihn mit ihrer verletzenden, höhnischen Wahrheit wütend machen sollten. Moreau hoffte darauf, dass er ihn im Affekt _**umbrachte**_. 

Verwundert sah Andrew von ihm zu dem Messer in seiner Hand und drehte sich weg von ihm. Er ging zum Messerblock und steckte es mit mühevoller Ruhe zurück. Als seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Moreau zurückkehrte, sah er seine These bestätigt. Voller Entsetzen lagen die grauen Augen auf seinen leeren Händen. 

„Du willst, dass ich dich umbringe, ja?“, fragte Andrew gefährlich leise und kam erneut zu Moreau. Er packte ihn am Saum seines T-Shirts und zog ihn hoch, presste ihn mit eiserner Gewalt auf den Stuhl zurück und hielt seinen kaum verschorften Nacken in einem eisernen Griff gefangen.  
„Feigling. Wenn du deinem Leben ein Ende bereiten willst, dann mach’s selbst. Rechne nicht mit meiner Hand, die dir am Affekt die Kehle durchschneidet“, zischte er und ließ Moreau abrupt los, als diesem Tränen des Schmerzes in die Augen traten und er sich ihm verzweifelt zuwandte. 

„Aber du willst es doch! Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen! Was brauchst du denn noch mehr dafür? Ich habe jedes dieser Videos gesehen, ich habe jede Sekunde gesehen, die Proust dich erniedrigt hat! Ich habe Josten festgehalten, damit Riko ihn verletzen konnte, mehr als einmal! Ich habe ihn selbst aufgeschnitten und auch nicht aufgehört, als er geschrien und um Gnade gebettelt hat!“

Mit arroganter, aber zum Zerreißen gespannter Ruhe starrte Andrew auf Moreau nieder.  
„Hast du dir die Videos freiwillig angesehen?“  
Der Raven zuckte zusammen, schwieg jedoch.  
„Antworte mir!“, donnerte Andrew und der andere Junge schüttelte abgehackt und hastig den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Hast du Neil freiwillig festgehalten?“  
Dieses Mal kam die Antwort schneller. Resignierter. „Ich…Riko hat es befohlen.“  
„Hast du ihn freiwillig verletzt?“

Wieder schüttelte Moreau den Kopf, elendiger als vorher. Seine Tränen glänzten im Licht der hereinfallenden Sonne und Andrew starrte auf das zerschlagene und zerschnittene Gesicht. Auf die Lippen, die Wahrheiten genauso verteilten, wie sie sie einsteckten. Minutenlang maßen sie sich, ihr Schweigen wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen, bevor Andrew sich umdrehte und wortlos in Abbys Schrank griff. Er holte zwei Tassen heraus und füllte eine bis zum Anschlag mit schwarzem Kaffee, eine weitere nur zur Hälfte, damit er sie mit Milch und fünf Löffeln Zucker auffüllen konnte. Schweigend kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und richtete die heruntergefallene, hässlich-häusliche Tischdecke wieder.

Den schwarzen Kaffee stellte er vor Moreau auf den Tisch und verständnislos sah dieser von ihm auf die Tasse. Sekunden lang starrte er darauf, als könne er sich keinen Reim auf die Geste machen. Oder als wüsste nicht, was das ist. Andrew wollte beides nicht ausschließen. 

„Ich darf das nicht“, wisperte der Rabe schließlich und Andrew schnaubte.  
„Wer sagt das?“  
„Die Krankenschwester.“  
Andrew starrte Moreau solange nieder, bis dieser mit zittrigen Händen zur Tasse griff und sie zu sich zog. Er konnte sie nicht heben, also senkte er seinen Kopf soweit in Richtung Tischplatte, dass er von dort aus der Tasse ein paar Schlucke nehmen konnte. 

Andrew sah sich das Schauspiel zweimal an, dann holte er sich einen der übrigen Stühle und kam zu Moreau.  
„Nimm dein Gesicht da weg“, scheuchte er den Raben vom Kaffee und ängstlich löste sich Moreau von der Tasse. Andrew schnaubte und nahm sie hoch, hielt sie dem anderen Jungen auffordernd an die Lippen.  
Vor nicht einmal ganz einer Woche hatte er gesagt, dass er keinen Platz und keine Muße für noch einen Problemfall und noch einen Schützling hatte. Das stimmte auch, aber anscheinend schloss das Findelkinder nicht mit ein, die aus dem Nest gefallenen Vögel, die dazu noch laut und penetrant schrien und ihm auf sein ruhiges, sonniges Gemüt kackten.

Unter Moreaus misstrauischem Blick und angespanntem, fluchtbereitem Körper flößte er diesem langsam die ganze Tasse Kaffee ein. Gleichzeitig ignorierte er Abby, die schon seit geraumer Zeit außer Sichtweite im Flur stand und ihnen zusah, klug genug, nicht bei der Vogelfütterung zu stören. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare, Kudos, Kritik und co. sind natürlich immer gerne willkommen! :)


	3. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier kommt der letzte Teil der Vorgeschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Er hatte ihn angefüttert. Natürlich. 

Die Tasse Kaffee war nur der Anfang gewesen und Andrew rollte über seine eigene Nachgiebigkeit mit den Augen. Dummheit war Jostens Aufgabe, nicht seine. Und doch saß der Rabe neben ihm in einem der beiden Schaukelstühle und starrte in den Garten, als sähe er so etwas zum ersten Mal. 

Andrew wusste nicht, was an den Büschen. Bäumen und Sträuchern so besonders sein sollte, die Abby angepflanzt hatte und mit viel Geduld hegte und pflegte. Überall blühte und summte es, während Vögel von einem Strauch zum anderen flogen. Eine Vorstadtidylle wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Dieses Mal sogar ohne störende, pädophile Schweine. 

Eine Gänsehaut verursachte sie Andrew trotzdem, auch jetzt noch, nach den hunderten Malen, die er schon hier gewesen war: alleine, mit Aaron und Nicky, dann auch mit Kevin, nun war Neil ebenfalls mit dabei. Und die neueste Errungenschaft: Moreau.   
Abby nahm das hin, ohne zu murren, ebenso wie sie auch Wymack hinnahm ohne zu murren. 

Andrew zog an seiner Zigarette und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er ebenso ertragen wurde wie der alte Mann in grauen Langweilerrippboxershorts. _**Widerlich.**_

Moreau bewegte sich zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Stunden und Andrew maß ihn desinteressiert. Es war warm, trotzdem lag eine Decke über den zerstörten Beinen. Seicht schaukelte Moreau hin und her und hatte sich mühevoll zu etwas hinuntergebeugt, das Andrew angewidert anstarrte.

„Es hat acht Beine, läuft komisch und ist eine Spinne“, sagte er und der andere Junge zuckte zusammen. Unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen richtete er sich wieder auf und lehnte sich steif zurück, die Augen wieder abwesend in den Garten gerichtet.   
„Lass mich raten, bei euch im dunklen Schloss gab es so etwas nicht? Oder durfte jeder von euch seine eigene Giftschlange halten?“, spottete Andrew, erntete jedoch nur verwirrtes Schweigen.   
„Es war verboten, Tiere zu halten“, erwiderte der Rabe krächzend, die Stimme selbst bei dieser kurzen Antwort immer wieder wegbrechend. Er trank zu wenig, rührte das Wasser nicht selbstständig an, wenn er es nicht vorgesetzt bekam. Fragte auch nicht danach. Sagte zumindest Abby und hatte Andrew mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick angesehen, der ihm viel davon erzählte, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Als Wiedergutmachung. 

„Deine raue Stimme widert mich an“, schnarrte Andrew und Moreau presste seine Lippen aufeinander, zog natürlich die falschen Schlüsse. Schnaubend nahm Andrew die offene Wasserflasche hoch, die neben dem Raben stand und hielt sie ihm hin.  
„Du trinkst zu wenig. Mach sie leer.“

Moreau griff zögerlich danach, sicherer als vorher. Zumindest konnte er die Flasche aufrecht halten und sie an seine Lippen führen. Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck nach dem anderen, bis nichts mehr in der Flasche war und setzte sie zitternd auf seinem Schoß ab.   
„Zufrieden?“, fragte Moreau mit seinem eigenen, beißenden Spott, der immer öfter durchkam, und Andrew hob die Augenbraue. Sie beide wussten, dass er mehr Erfolg als Abby hatte, Moreau dazu zu bringen, etwas zu trinken oder zu essen. Moreau tat das, was er sagte, auch wenn alles seinen Preis hatte. 

Beißender, wahrheitsgeladener Spott war ihre Währung.

„Ich könnte dich im Tierheim aussetzen“, schlug Andrew vor. „Du machst dich sicherlich gut neben den anderen misshandelten Streunern in den Käfigen.“  
„Glaubst du, nur weil du Erfahrung mit _**deinem**_ misshandelten Streuner hast, bist du jetzt ein Experte?“ Wie sehr doch die Stimme mit etwas Wasser erblühen konnte und wie weit sie sich von ihrer devoten Unterordnung entfernte, die ihr Gast insbesondere Abby und Wymack gegenüber zeigte.   
„Dir ist klar, dass er dich ebenso markiert hat.“  
Moreau würgte angeekelt und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Josten mich angepinkelt hat.“  
„Sag du es mir, schließlich warst du mehrere Wochen mit ihm in eurem Folterkeller eingesperrt.“  
Er schnaubte, was durch die lädierte Nase wie ein Pfeifen klang. „Er hätte sich viel Leid erspart, wenn er nicht so vorlaut gewesen wäre.“

Andrew nahm das schweigend zur Kenntnis. Er wollte Moreau nicht sehen lassen, wie sehr er ihm zumindest in diesem Punkt zustimmte. Lieber widmete er sich einer Frage, die er sich schon gestellt hatte, als Kevin mit der vollen Wahrheit über seinen sadistischen Ex-Kapitän herausgerückt war. 

„Hat Riko ihn auch ficken lassen?“, fragte er so neutral wie möglich, mit wenig Erfolg allerdings. 

Moreau fror in seiner momentanen Bewegung ein und gab dem achtbeinigen Monstrum so die Gelegenheit, die Decke hochzukrabbeln. Nutzlos öffneten und schlossen sich die aufgesprungenen Lippen und der Rabe zitterte unter der anscheinenden Wucht seiner Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen, nur um sie kurz danach wieder entsetzt aufzureißen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wäre ihm kalt.   
Andrew ahnte, was die Antwort sein würde und er ballte selbst die Hand zur Faust. 

Für einen elendig langen Moment war die Antwort ja…solange, bis sie es nicht mehr war.

Moreau schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Riko hat auch bei mir damit aufgehört, bevor er kam“, flüsterte er und streckte vorsichtig seine bandagierte Hand in Richtung des Monstrums aus, das nur zu bereitwillig mit seinen haarigen, langen, schwarzen Beinen in Richtung des Raben kroch. Andrew verzog angewidert die Nase, als Moreaus Finger so sacht, wie es ihm möglich war, über den dicken Körper der Spinne strichen. Ganz zu deren und zu Andrews Unbill. „Wie du ja von Kevin weißt…“, schob er leise hinterher.

Andrew nickte knapp. Er hatte Kevin dazu gezwungen, ihm alles zu erzählen, auch die unschönen, ätzenden Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigungen. Es war seine Bedingung dafür gewesen, dass er Moreau nicht weiter zusetzte. Umfassende, vollständige Informationen. Andrew lehnte sich zurück und zog ein Bein zu sich auf den Schaukelstuhl. 

„Es wird nie gut werden, wenn du zurückkehrst“, sagte er schließlich und wurde weiterhin ignoriert. „Er wird nicht aufhören. Er wird sich steigern. Er wird sich immer neue Metho-“  
„Ich habe nicht vor, meinen Abschluss zu überleben“, unterbrach Moreau ihn und Andrew warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick vor.   
„Du kehrst dahin zurück um dich umzubringen?“, spottete er, doch das traf auf keinen fruchtbaren Boden.   
„Ja.“

Die ruhige und ernste Finalität des Ganzen sowie die ungewohnte Entschlossenheit überraschten Andrew.   
„Ist das so?“  
„Ich werde das College beenden und dem Ganzen dann ein Ende bereiten.“  
„Na so etwas, wächst dir etwa ein Rückgrat?“, spottete er und dieses Mal schloss Moreau tatsächlich seine Augen, seine Mimik ein gequältes Wechselspiel. Das achtbeinige Monstrum nutzte die günstige Möglichkeit und floh wieder zurück in den Garten.  
„Ich will einfach nicht mehr.“

Andrew kannte den Gedanken. Nur zu gut. Zustimmend brummte er und verfiel in sein Schweigen. Moreau schien das nicht zu stören, denn er suchte von sich aus nicht mehr das Gespräch, sondern schlief nach einer unanständig kurzen Zeit einfach ein, als hätte man von jetzt auf gleich einfach das Licht ausgeknipst.

~~**~~

Räum deine Scheiße dieses Mal selbst auf und mache wieder gut, was du dem Jungen angetan hast, hatte Wymack in seiner unvergleichlich charmanten Art gesagt und Andrew hatte kurz amüsiert gelacht. Dann hatte er festgestellt, dass der bissige Kampfhund, den sich Riko gezüchtet hatte, momentan nicht viel mehr war, als ein verzweifelter, misshandelter Streuner, der sich eigentlich nach nichts Anderem sehnte, als dass Menschen ihn zur Kenntnis nahmen und ihn ebenfalls als solchen behandelten. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch Angst vor jedwedem Kontakt in diese Richtung und so war ihr Haustier, Versuchskaninchen und Pflegefall hin und hergerissen zwischen Abstand und Nähe. 

In Renees Fall definitiv Nähe, immer und zu jeder Sekunde. Josten war ein Mittelding aus beidem und Andrew selbst ließ Moreau nicht den Hauch einer Wahl, was seine Gesellschaft anbetraf.   
So oblag es ihm, dem Misshandelten einen normalen Schlafrhythmus beizubringen und ihn davon abzuhalten, mitten am Tag einzuschlafen, weil es ihm die letzten Jahre seines Lebens so eingetrichtert worden war. Ebenso oblag es ihm, ein Auge darauf zu haben, dass ihr unfreiwilliger Gast etwas aß und trank. Nicht genug in Andrews Augen, aber er war nicht der Vater des sturen Bocks. 

Andrew suchte sich eine unverletzte Stelle an dem dösenden Körper und stieß Moreau mit seinem Fuß an. Der Junge saß auf der Couch in Abbys Wohnzimmer und eigentlich würde es gleich Abendessen geben. Uneigentlich aber hatte der Rabe die günstige Gelegenheit einer unbeobachteten Minute genutzt um wegzusacken. Wie tot ruhte der Kopf an der Couchlehne, bevor er mit einem Ruck hochschoss und Moreau sich erst ein paar Sekunden später bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr im dunklen Schloss des Möchtegernkönigs war. 

Erst nach und nach wich die Angst aus seinen Augen und er erkannte Andrew. 

„Nicht einschlafen, Dornröschen. Es gibt gleich Essen.“  
Das traf auf wenig Gegenliebe, ebenso wie sein konstantes Wachhalten. Doch der Rabe sollte lernen, nachts zu schlafen.   
„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“   
Andrew hob die Augenbraue. „Bist du schon wieder in deiner Trotzphase?“, fragte er mit bedeutungsschwanger erhobener Augenbraue und Moreau fletschte die Zähne, während er sich auf der Couch zurechtrückte, seinen Körper enger in sich zusammenfaltete. Wenn es ihm half…  
„Was interessiert’s dich?“  
„Fehlerhafte Annahme. Es interessiert mich nicht, ich bin nur derjenige, der dich holen kommt.“  
„Wegen mir kannst du wegbleiben. _**Ich will schlafen**_.“

Die Worte waren mit soviel Verve ausgesprochen worden, dass Andrew anerkennend pfiff. Davon anscheinend angelockt, kam Neil in das Wohnzimmer, seine Augen neutral auf Moreau gerichtet.   
„Unserem kleinen Streuner hier wächst ein Rückgrat, Josten, hach, ich bin so stolz auf den Racker“, erläuterte Andrew, ohne Neil anzusehen. Als er den Kopf wandte, wurde erst er, dann Moreau, gemustert, der mit grimmiger Ablehnung zur Kenntnis nahm, wie Josten sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte und ihn vom Schlafen abhielt.  
„Um was geht es?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Er will lieber schlafen, der konditionierte Rabe.“

Hasserfüllt durchbohrten ihn die grauen Augen und Andrew lehnte sich zurück. Knapp zuckte er mit den Schultern.   
„Jetzt tun wir alle mal nicht so, als hättest du noch Geheimnisse vor uns“, winkte Andrew ab und lächelte dunkel, als Moreau zusammenzuckte. Ja, er wusste, dass fehlende Geheimnisse eine Schwäche waren und dass sie jemandem, der keine guten Absichten hatte, sehr wohl zunutze waren. 

„Wie hältst du es mit ihm aus?“, wandte sich das Findelkind an Neil, der nonchalant mit den Schultern zuckte.   
„Da rein, da raus“, deutete eben jener auf seine Ohren und Andrew maß den Junkie stumm. Sie Beide wussten, dass das eine glatte Lüge zu Moreaus Gunsten war.   
„Das liegt an den mangelnden Hirnzellen, die meine Worte festhalten könnten“, merkte er an und Neil zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.   
„Du meinst eher, deine sinnentleerten Worte haben keine kleinen Finger, mit denen sie sich festhalten können.“  
„104 Prozent, Josten.“  
„Taten statt Worte, Minyard!“

Andrew warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Raben und trat ihm erneut vor die unverletzte Stelle seines Schienbeins, als dieser ihren kurzen Schlagabtausch dazu genutzt hatte, die Augen zu schließen und anscheinend wieder schlafen zu gehen.   
Moreau fuhr erschrocken hoch. Unerfreut runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich will eurem liebeskranken Gesäusel nicht zuhören“, murrte er, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von seinem Platz wegzubewegen.   
Andrew grinste freudlos. „Dann schneid dir die Ohren ab.“  
„Schneid du dir doch die Zunge raus“, gab das Findelkind zurück. Na da wurde jemand mutiger. Wäre er ein Elternteil, würde er den Fortschritt zu schätzen wissen. So, nicht so sehr. 

„Es gibt Abendessen, Jungs!“, bewahrte Abby den Aufsässigen vor einer entsprechenden Antwort und Neil sprang auf. Ohne einen Blick auf sie beide eilte er in die Küche. Opportunistischer Junkie.   
Andrew erhob sich langsamer, starrte auf Jean hinunter und rollte mit den Augen.   
„Du hast keinen Hunger, willst schlafen und hasst uns alle. Alles schon gehört. Interessiert mich nicht. Jetzt steh auf und geh in die Küche.“  
„Es gibt Lasagne“, rief Abby fröhlich in seine gar nicht mal so freundlichen Worte hinein und hatte damit mehr Erfolg als er es jemals haben könnte.   
„Du hast es gehört. Es gibt Lasagne, _**Jean**_.“

Auch wenn der Rabe es gut zu verstecken wusste, so erkannte Andrew Interesse, wenn er es sah. Wohlversteckt unter der indignierten Wut.

~~**~~

„Ich habe mit Thea und Jeremy telefoniert.“

Andrew fragte sich, ob Kevin dafür ein Fleißsternchen haben wollte. Wohlweißlich schwieg er, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Moment vorbeiging und er nicht Zeuge unsinniger Schwärmerei für Captain Sunshine und der Frau wurde, die laut Kevin die ruchloseste und brutalste Frau in ihrem Sport war und ihn mit 16 entjungfert hatte…während sie 20 war.

Sachen gab’s. 

Als er nach Kevins Eintreffen bei den Foxes brutale, schonungslose Ehrlichkeit von diesem gefordert hatte, hatte Andrew nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sein Liebesleben vor ihm ausbreiten würde. Er hatte viele wichtige und lebensnotwendige Informationen über die Ravens und die potenziellen Gefahren, die dort lauerten, erfahren, aber alles, was Muldani und ihn betraf… hätte er lieber vergessen. 

Ebenso wie die Schwärmerei für den besten und talentiertesten Striker der Class I College Exy-Liga, dessen Fähigkeiten unübertroffen gut waren. Letzteres konnte Andrew mittlerweile mitsprechen und war entsprechend genervt, wann immer das Thema aufkam. 

„Es ging um Jean.“

Das war schon eher von Interesse und Andrew sah von seinem Lehrbuch hoch. Nonverbal gab er Kevin zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren sollte. 

„Wie du weißt, hasst Jean mich.“  
„Mit Recht“, erwiderte Andrew lakonisch und erntete dafür einen wutentbrannten Blick. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dass Kevin französischer Staatsfeind Nummer eins war, war nun kein Geheimnis, schon seit der Rabe hier angekommen war. Mittlerweile wusste Andrew auch, dass eine mögliche Entführung durch Moreau im Auftrag von Evermore alleine schon daran scheiterte, weil der Junge sich weigerte, Kevin auch nur anzusehen, geschweige denn zu treffen oder anzufassen. 

Andrew erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Laute des Missfallens, die aus dem Schlafzimmer gedrungen waren, als sich Kevin tatsächlich in das Rabennest gewagt hatte. Wäre der gar nicht mal mehr so heimliche Sohn von David Wymack nicht von alleine herausgekommen, so hätte er ihn spätestens ein paar Minuten später herausgeschleift. Zu seiner und zu Moreaus Sicherheit und auch für Andrews eigenes Seelenheil. 

„Aufgrund der Differenzen zwischen uns wird er vermutlich kein Teil der Foxes sein wollen.“  
„Und ich will deinen bedauernswerten Arsch nicht vor ihm und seinen berechtigten Rachegelüsten schützen müssen, ja. Mein Tag hat nur 24 Stunden.“  
„Als wenn ich mit Jean nicht fertig werden würde.“  
„Hmh.“  
Kevin grollte wütend. Wirklich beeindruckt war Andrew davon allerdings nicht. Eigentlich so gar nicht.   
„Die Trojans würden sich bereiterklären, ihn aufzunehmen in der nächsten Saison, wenn Evermore ihn abgibt.“  
„Was sie tun werden, weil Renees Mutter ihnen sonst die PR-Hölle heiß macht und der Clan alles andere als Aufmerksamkeit möchte. Ebenso wenig wie der Präsident von Evermore.“  
„Richtig. Deswegen sind seine Unterlagen auch per Kurier auf dem Weg hierhin und sollten morgen oder übermorgen ankommen.“

Andrew legte seine Lernunterlagen zugunsten einer Zigarette zur Seite und ging zum geöffneten Fenster. Er steckte sie sich an und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus dem Apartmentfenster in den Regen hinaus. Es roch gut. Frisch und sauber.   
„Das wird Moreau nicht mit sich machen lassen“, mutmaßte er und Kevin nickte.   
„Jemand wird ihn überzeugen müssen.“  
„Und das bist nicht du.“  
„Ich würde, aber bei mir wird er auf jeden Fall nein sagen.“  
„Und du sagst mir das, weil…“

Kevin sah ihm frustriert in die Augen. „Du und Neil habt einen Zugang zu ihm, den ich nicht habe. Er hört auf dich. Verdammt nochmal, er trinkt und isst, wenn du es ihm sagst. Warum auch immer.“  
„Vielleicht, weil ich ihn nicht verarscht und alleine gelassen habe?“  
„Du hast versucht, ihn unter Drogen zu setzen.“  
„Wollen wir wirklich darüber reden, ob „ich lasse einen Jungen, der jahrelang gequält wurde, alleine in den Händen von Psychopathen“ schlimmer ist als „ich jage ihm eine Nadel unter die Haut“?“  
„Dein Verhalten war scheiße.“  
Andrew nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies ihn dieses Mal in den Raum. „Ja, das war es. Und deine Untätigkeit hätte ihn beinahe das Leben und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit seine geistige Gesundheit gekostet. Auf der Erfahrungspunkteskala von „ich bin scheiße“ hast du mir also etwas voraus.“

Kevin starrte ihm abweisend in die Augen, bevor er schließlich nickte und den Kopf senkte. „Mag sein.“  
Na also. Sie beiden hatten das vorher schon gewusst, aber anscheinend brauchte der große Kevin Day manchmal eine Erinnerung an das, was er hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

„Zurück zu Moreau. Die Trojans“, kam Andrew wieder auf das zu sprechen, was das eigentliche Thema war. „Captain Sunshine und seine Gummibärenbande.“  
„Sie werden ihm gut tun.“  
„Sie werden vollkommen überfordert mit ihm sein. Und er mit ihnen.“  
„Aber an ihnen ist nichts Böses.“  
„Glaubst du.“  
„Weiß ich.“  
„Sagt der Jeremy-Knox-Fanboy.“  
„Das hat damit nichts zu tun.“

Andrew brummte nichtssagend.   
„Ich glaube, es wird gut gehen. Und sie werden ihn entsprechend fordern und sein Spiel fördern“, fuhr Kevin fort und Andrew war so ganz und gar nicht seiner Meinung. Tatsächlich wäre Moreau hier am Besten aufgehoben gewesen, wäre da nicht schon Kevin Day. Hier hatte er Josten, den er schon kannte und mit dem er sich auf dem Spielfeld verausgaben konnte. Hier hatte er ein dysfunktionales Team, das ihm in all seiner brutalen Dysfunktionalität am Ähnlichsten war. Sein Trauma war hier auch gut aufgehoben, nicht zuletzt bei Renee, die wie eine Glucke über ihn wachen würde. 

Los Angeles war mehr als 3840 Kilometer von hier entfernt. 35 Stunden mit dem Wagen, zweieinhalb Tage mit der Bahn und sieben Stunden mit dem Flugzeug. Wenn Moreau sich anschickte, von Küste zu Küste zu laufen, wären das 33 Tage. So amüsant die Rechnung auch war, sie würde für Moreau nicht aufgehen und er würde wieder alleine in eine neue Stadt geschickt werden, zu Fremden, die er nicht kannte. Das Gleiche hatte er spiegelverkehrt vor neun Jahren durchgemacht, nur dass die Sonnenscheinmannschaft das komplette Gegenteil von Evermore war. 

„Er wird es hassen.“  
„Hast du eine bessere Lösung?“, fragte Kevin frustriert und Andrew brummte.  
„Am Besten ist, dass er diesen Scheißsport komplett aufgibt.“  
„Das werden die Moriyamas niemals zulassen und ihn umbringen.“  
„Scheiß Mafiasport“, ätze Andrew und erntete nur ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen. Aber Kevin hatte Recht. „Unter den Umständen sind die Trojans eine akzeptable Lösung“, stimmte er schließlich zu und rollte mit den Augen. „Was sagt Theodora dazu?“  
„Sie hat den Vorschlag überhaupt erst gemacht. Und sie möchte mit Jean sprechen, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht.“  
„Sonst nichts? Keine sonstigen, guten Ratschläge an ihr junges Boytoy?“  
„Halt die Fresse, Andrew.“  
Mit gespieltem Entsetzen fasste der blonde Junge sich an sein Herz. „Du machst mich traurig.“  
„Du machst mich seit meiner Ankunft hier traurig.“

„Geh dich zwischen den Schenkeln deiner Brutalofreundin ausheulen“, grinste Andrew und schnippte den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Fenster.   
„Scheiß Umweltverschmutzer.“  
„Fick dich, bigottes Arschloch.“

Die Tür ging auf und sie beide starrten Neil an, der gerade das Zimmer betrat. Er sah fragend erst zu Kevin, dann zu Andrew. 

„Ist was?“, fragte er in seiner beinahe schon liebenswürdigen Ahnungslosigkeit und blinzelte. Andrew schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen. „Erklär du es ihm“, wälzte er die Verantwortung auf Kevin ab und ging ins Badezimmer. 

~~**~~

Der grundsätzliche Fehler war, beschloss Andrew, dem Flüchtigen Kleidung zu geben. 

Eigentlich hatte Renee das klug angestellt, ihn mit nichts außer seinem T-Shirt und seiner Boxershorts aus Evermore herauszuholen. Damit wäre er wenigstens nicht versucht gewesen, durch die Stadt zu geistern auf der Suche nach einem Bus zurück nach Evermore. Das sah nun in seiner bunt aus Boyds Klamotten zusammengewürfelten Kleidung anders aus.

Die gutherzigen Idioten seines Teams hatten ihm natürlich eine Hose, ein T-Shirt und sogar noch Socken und Schuhe geben müssen, auf dass er nochmal einen Fluchtversuch wagen konnte.   
Gut, Andrew gewann damit den Wetteinsatztopf, aber das war nicht der Punkt.   
Das war nur ein positiver Punkt gegen sehr viele negative, allen voran Renees Geweine, wenn er Moreau einfach weiterhumpeln lassen würde und dieser schlussendlich in Evermore ankam. 

Der dumme Trottel.

Gemächlich fuhr Andrew an den Bürgersteig heran und blieb neben Moreau stehen, der ihn in all seiner Erschöpfung verspätet zur Kenntnis nahm. Überrascht zuckte er zusammen und unweigerlich wich er einen Schritt zurück, bereit zur Flucht, die ihn nicht weit führen würde.   
„Steig ein“, kürzte Andrew alle vor Schmalz triefenden Überredungsversuche auf zwei Worte zusammen und nickte auf den Beifahrersitz. Natürlich stieß das nicht auf Gegenliebe. 

„Nein.“  
Der Rabe war gut darin geworden, nein zu sagen, dank Renees Hilfe. Nein zu süßem Nachtisch, weil seine Indoktrinierung es ihm verbot. Damit konnte Andrew leben, denn er war derjenige, der davon profitierte, wenn Moreau ihm mit angewiderter Verweigerung seien Portion zuschob. Nein zu Jostens Versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden, einen Film mit ihm zu schauen. Nein zu Nickys Versuchen, ihn in längere Gespräche zu verwickeln. Nein zu Reynolds Versuchen, ihn einzukleiden. Und ein ganz besonders hasserfülltes Nein war an Kevin gegangen.

Irgendwo verständlich, brachte ihn aber jetzt nicht weiter.

„Ihr fahre dich zum Bahnhof“, sagte Andrew und holte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Rabenkindes zu sich. „Währenddessen reden wir und ich werde dir einen Vorschlag machen, den du annehmen oder ablehnen kannst.“  
Misstrauisch starrte der Tod auf zwei Beinen erst ihn, dann den Beifahrersitz an.   
„Du wirst mich doch nur zurückbringen. Das ist eine Falle.“  
Andrew rollte mit den Augen. Klar dachte Moreau so, Evermore hatte es ihn nicht anders gelehrt.   
„Habe ich dich angelogen, seitdem du hier bist?“, hielt er dagegen und nach einem Moment des kritischen Überlegens schüttelte Moreau den Kopf. „Also. Warum sollte ich das dann jetzt tun?“  
So ganz konnte ihm der Rabe seine Frage nicht beantworten und Andrew deutete erneut auf den Beifahrersitz.   
„Wenn du den Vorschlag nicht annimmst, dann setze ich dich am Bahnhof ab und bezahle dir sogar noch dein Ticket, damit du das von Abby gestohlene Geld rausrücken kannst.“

Moreau hatte den Anstand, wenigstens schuldbewusst auszusehen, als er schlussendlich zögernd in den Wagen stieg und sich noch viel zögerlicher anschnallte. Andrew fuhr schweigend los und fädelte sich in den dahinplätschernden Verkehr ein, der sie über Umwege zum Bahnhof bringen würde.  
„Wenn du zurückkehrst, wird es für dich noch schlimmer werden. Sie werden dich die restlichen zwei Jahre bis zu deinem Abschluss mehr quälen, mehr foltern, mehr missbrauchen als sie es jetzt schon getan haben, weil sie deinen Verrat nicht akzeptieren. Allen voran Riko, wenn er dich in seinem Wahn nicht umbringt.“  
Ruhig zählte Andrew auf, was er für die Zukunft hielt und angespannt hörte Moreau ihm zu. Kein Ton verließ die starr zusammengepressten Lippen und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Andrew, dass der andere Junge zitterte. 

Vor Angst? Vermutlich. Vor Erschöpfung? Mit Sicherheit. 

„Dein Tod wird auf jeden Fall schmerzhaft sein, egal, wann er eintritt. Wenn ich raten müsste, wird es eine Kombination aus Erstechen, zu Tode prügeln und Verbluten sein. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr.“

Der Junge neben ihm war vollkommen still, selbst das Atmen hatte er eingestellt. 

„Ich biete dir eine Lösung an“, sagte er, bevor Moreau ersticken konnte und der verwundete Körper zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen.   
„Du bleibst weg aus Evermore.“  
„Das kann ich nicht, sie werden mich holen kommen.“  
„Werden sie nicht. Wymack hat mit dem Präsidenten von Evermore gesprochen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie dich freigeben.“  
„Was…?“  
„Renees Mutter hat den Weg geebnet und mit einem handfesten Skandal gedroht, wenn ihrer Tochter dieser kleine, aber feine Wunsch nicht erfüllt wird.“  
Moreau gab einen Laut der Angst von sich. „Sie werden sie umbringen.“  
„Werden sie nicht. Zuviel mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Da ist dein Transfer die geräuschärmere der beiden Möglichkeiten.“

Natürlich fiel es dem Raben schwer, ihm das zu glauben. Andrew verstummte und fuhr die vierte Runde im Stadtring, dieses Mal nach Osten. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Beifahrer sagte ihm, dass dieser durchaus Interesse an seiner Umgebung zeigte, so wie seine Augen versuchten, alle Details nachzuverfolgen, die sich ihm boten. 

„Ich gehöre ihnen“, murmelte das Findelkind schließlich und Andrew schnaubte.   
„Keine Sorge, vermutlich werden sie dich weiterhin um Geld erpressen. Aber Moriyama junior wird seine Finger nicht mehr in deine Richtung ausstrecken. Du kannst in aller Seelenruhe in einer anderen Mannschaft spielen.“  
„Ich werde nicht für euch spielen“, zischte es vom Beifahrersitz so wütend und hasserfüllt, dass Andrew tatsächlich eine Augenbraue hob. Na so etwas. Da konnte jemand doch noch Widerstand leisten.   
„Weil?“  
„ _ **Kevin**_.“

Andrew rollte mit den Augen. Aber er verstand. 

„Sieht Kevin genauso und hat auf Muldanis Vorschlag hin Kontakt zu seinem Lieblingsstriker aufgenommen. Die USC Trojans würden sich nach erstem Stand dazu bereiterklären, dich unter Vertrag zu nehmen.“  
Es dauerte seine paar Sekunden, dann lachte Moreau. Es war kein angenehmer Laut, aber einer, den Andrew gut zuordnen konnte. Die Trojans waren die Guten in ihrer Rechnung. Mehrfacher Träger des Day Spirit Awards, notorisch für ihre sauberen Spiele ohne Fouls bekannt. Alleine, dass sie neun gegen neun gegen sie gespielt hatten, ohne Gebrauch von ihrer 28-köpfigen Mannschaft zu machen, war ein Zeugnis, dass sie die Guten, aber nicht die sonderlich Klugen oder Verschlagenen waren. Überhaupt gar nicht. Andrew persönlich hasste sie für ihre Sonnenscheinattitüde und ihre gute Laune bis aufs Blut. Er mied sie, wo es nur ging. 

„Ist _**das**_ allen Ernstes dein Vorschlag? Mich bei den USC Trojans unterzubringen?“, spottete der Rabe verächtlich und Andrew lächelte.  
„Nein, das ist Muldanis und Kevins Vorschlag. Mein Vorschlag ist es, dich bei deinem Selbstmord zu unterstützen. Wenn du ihren Vertrag annimmst, erledige ich das Töten für dich kurz und schmerzlos. Ein Schuss, ein Treffer, die Welt wird dunkel und alles Leid hört auf zu existieren.“

Die darauffolgende Stille beherrschte seine Runden für die nächsten drei Blocks. Moreau starrte ihn an, durchdringend und nervenzerreibend. Andrew schmeckte das überhaupt nicht, doch er begnügte sich damit, die Hände ums Lenkrad zu krampfen.   
„Warum?“, presste sein Mitfahrer schließlich all seine Emotionen in ein Wort. Andrew konzentrierte sich auf die rote Ampel vor sich, bevor er Moreau kurz maß.   
„Warum was?“  
„Warum kannst du einfach einen Menschen töten? Warum soll ich dafür erst den Vertrag annehmen? Warum machst du es nicht jetzt?“

Die Ampel sprang auf grün und der Wagen vor ihm würgte den Motor ab. Andrew grollte und genervt wartete er, bis es der Fahrer dann doch schaffte, seinen Arsch über die Kreuzung zu schieben. Sie dadurch natürlich nicht mehr.   
„In der Reihenfolge. Weil es einfach ist. Weil ich dafür eine Gegenleistung von dir erwarte. Weil es jetzt noch zu früh ist. Weitere Fragen?“  
Die bandagierten Hände strichen unruhig über Boyds Trainingshose.   
„Welche Gegenleistung? Und warum ist es zu früh?

Sie hatten ja Zeit, bis die Ampel auf Grün sprang, also musterte Andrew Moreau ausgiebig, in dessen Augen Verzweiflung, Unglauben, aber auch Hoffnung standen. Was für ein dummer, naiver Junge. Konnte sich gleich mit Josten zusammentun, das würde die beiden noch mehr wie Brüder aussehen lassen. Von verschiedenen Vätern. Und Müttern. 

„Ich will zwei Monate von dir. Exakte einundsechzig Tage, in denen du dort ankommst, dir ihren Regenbogenzuckerfreundschaftsmist in den Arsch blasen lässt und einfach mal deine ach so tolle Sportart ausübst, während du ausnahmsweise mal nicht gefoltert wirst. Nachdem die zwei Monate vorbei sind, werde ich dann zu dir kommen und dir eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen, kurz und schmerzlos.“

Groß und rund waren sie, die grauen, hübschen Augen in dem zerstörten Gesicht. „Wieso?“, flüsterte der Rabe auf der Suche nach Wahrheit und Andrew lächelte kalt. Hinter ihnen hupte es und er sah, dass die Ampel bereits wieder auf Grün gesprungen war. Es konnte ihm nicht egaler sein. Insbesondere weil das, was er bisher gesagt hatte, nun unweigerlich dazu führte, dass der Junge neben ihm immer und immer kurzatmiger wurde, immer unsicherer, bleicher und fahriger. Andrew erkannte eine Panikattacke, wenn er sie sah und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Moreau hatte sie bei Abby selten gehabt, lediglich immer dann, wenn ihn etwas triggerte, was ihnen allen verborgen blieb. Dass er durch sein Angebot nun überfordert und verängstigt war, begriff Andrew, es stimmte ihn aber nicht fröhlich. Ganz und gar nicht. 

Unwillig legte er eine Hand in den wunden Nacken des Ex-Raven und drückte warnend zu. Ein Aufjaulen antwortete ihm, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.   
„Schluss mit dem Hecheln, Moreau. Atme“, sagte er bestimmt, mit einer Dominanz in der Stimme, die selbst Kevin von seinen Egotrips herunterbrachte. Beinahe beschwörend redete er auf den Jungen ein. „Langsam. Ein. Langsam. Aus. Verstanden?“  
Moreau erwiderte nichts. Er brauchte lange Zeit – Andrew vermutete dem Gehupe nach eine oder zwei weitere Grünphasen – bis seine Worte auf fruchtbaren Boden stießen und Moreau es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, seinem Rat zu folgen. 

Den zweiten Tipp, seine Muskeln zu entspannen, verkniff Andrew sich. Der Rabe hatte keinen einzigen Muskel entspannt, seitdem er hier war. Vermutlich hatte er das seit Jahren nicht und deswegen würde Andrew auf eine Mauer des Unverständnisses stoßen. Der dritte Tipp, an etwas oder jemanden zu denken, was ihm Sicherheit gab…nichts leichter als das.

„Und jetzt stellst du dir Renee vor. Ihre Regenbogenhaare, das bleiche Gesicht, ihre Augen. Ruf dir ihr Versprechen ins Gedächtnis, das du in Sicherheit bist und dass sie von nun an für immer dafür sorgen wird, dass du es auch bleibst. Wort für Wort.“

Auch das brauchte seine Zeit, aber es wirkte. Moreau wurde ruhiger und ruhiger und konnte schließlich auch einen normalen Atemzug schöpfen. Aus dem einen wurden zwei, daraus drei und dann unzählig viele. Er konnte seine Hand aus Moreaus Nacken nehmen und sich zurücklehnen. Moreau gelang es sogar, ihn schlussendlich anzusehen. Zittrig noch, aber mit Erkennen und nicht mit Panik in seinen Augen. 

Andrew kam zum Wesentlichen zurück. „Du sollst wissen, wovon du sprichst, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich dein Leben beenden soll. Das, was du bisher abgeliefert hast, war alles, nur kein Leben.“  
Die Ampel sprang wieder auf Rot und Andrews Augen kehrten zurück zur Straße vor ihnen. Er wartete, bis es grün wurde und fuhr dann tatsächlich los, legte die zwei Kilometer bis zum Bahnhof schweigend zurück, Moreau seinen Gedanken überlassend. Ebenso stumm fuhr er auf den Parkplatz, hielt an und machte den Wagen aus. Langsam wandte er sich an das Findelkind und hielt den ihn sezierenden Blick. 

„Auf Gleis drei fährt der Zug nach Columbia. Von dort aus kommst du mit dem Nachtzug nach Huntington, wo dich deine netten Freunde aus Evermore abholen können. Kostet dich nur einen Tag, wieder in deine unterirdische Hölle aus Folter und Vergewaltigung zurück zu kehren“, deutete Andrew auf den Eingang. Er bezweifelte, dass Moreau diese Geste wahrnahm, so blind, wie er ihn anstarrte.   
„Bleibst du sitzen, gilt der Deal. Egal, ob du den Vertrag mit der USC unterschreibst oder mit einem der anderen Colleges. Zwei Monate Gnadenfrist, bevor ich vorbeikomme und deinem Leben schmerzfrei ein Ende setze. Ich gebe dir für deine Entscheidung fünf Minuten, von jetzt an.“

Andrew holte sein Handy heraus und machte den Timer an, widmete sich dann aber wieder den Nachrichten die er während seiner unnötigen Rundfahrt durch die Stadt erhalten hatte.   
~Ich habe ihn eingesammelt~, schrieb er Renee, deren Sorge zwischen den einzelnen Buchstaben ihrer Frage nur so triefte. ~Sitzt neben mir. Wir sind am Bahnhof. Ich warte auf seine Entscheidung.~

„In Evermore… als sie… als Day zu sehr von dem Kapitän der Trojans geschwärmt haben…“, begann Moreau, unsicher und unfähig, weiter zu sprechen, sondern zupfte an seinen Verbänden. Wie gut, dass Andrew da aushelfen konnte.  
„…hat Riko dich vergewaltigen lassen um Kevin zu zeigen, wie ein Mann einen Mann richtig fickt. Ja, das hat er mir erzählt und er hasst sich auch heute noch dafür. Wenn nicht sogar mehr als damals, denn selbst die sture Eisenbahnschiene Kevin Day ist mittlerweile in der Lage, auch mal vom Weg abzuweichen. Er vergeht vor Reue, sozusagen.“

Moreau schluckte und schloss gepeinigt die Augen. „Wie kann ich denn sicher sein, dass dort nicht…ich meine, Knox ist schwul…“  
Nun war es doch Wut, die Andrew zischen ließ, abrupt und überschwemmend. „Ja, Jeremy „mir scheint die Sonne aus dem Arsch“ Knox ist schwul, er steht auf Männer. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er sich genauso an dir bedienen wird wie die Ficker aus Evermore.“  
Das Findelkind zuckte vor dem Zorn in seiner Stimme zurück und für einen Moment war es gut so. 

„Ebenso wenig wie ich, Neil oder Nicky ein Interesse daran haben, uns dir aufzuzwingen, nur weil wir auf Männer stehen.“  
„Wie kann ich ihm denn unter die Augen treten, wenn ich wegen ihm...wenn sie mir wegen ihm…“  
„Genauso wie ich dir unter die Augen treten kann, obwohl du in Evermore Beihilfe zu Neils Folter geleistet hast.“  
Moreau verstand nicht, was er sagen wollte und Andrew rollte mit den Augen.   
„Du warst ein Bestandteil, aber nicht der Täter.“

Das Erkennen sah er an der nachdenklichen Falte, die sich unter den ganzen Verbänden und Pflastern bildete. Andrew warf einen Blick auf sein Telefon.   
„Anderthalb Minuten noch“, merkte er an und Moreau nutzte die kommenden Sekunden, um mit seinen Fingern - den krummen, verstümmelten Überbleibseln menschlicher Abgründe - über das Armaturenbrett zu streichen. 

„Woher weiß ich, dass es in Los Angeles nicht genauso schlimm wird?“  
„Los Angeles ist nicht Evermore.“  
„Deine Familien sind auch nicht Evermore gewesen in all ihrer vorgetäuschten, heilen Welt.“   
Natürlich musste der Schlag unter die Gürtellinie kommen. Andrew hatte mit nichts Anderem gerechnet.   
„Manchmal sind Traumschlösser eben doch Realität.“  
„Woher weiß ich, ob sie es sind?“  
„Indem du es ausprobierst.“  
Moreau schwieg für lange, verstreichende Sekunden. „Zwei Monate“, sagte er dann langsam.

„Ja.“  
„Nur einundsechzig Tage.“  
„Keinen mehr.“  
„Das würdest du wirklich tun?“  
„Ja.“  
„Warum?“  
„Ich habe was wieder gut zu machen.“  
„Bei wem?“  
„Bei dir.“  
„Und deswegen bringst du mich um?“  
„Wenn du es so willst.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
„Dann nicht.“  
Moreau runzelte die Stirn. „So einfach ist das?“

Natürlich war es das nicht. Es erforderte eine detaillierte Vorausplanung und entsprechende Maßnahmen. Es erforderte ebenso den unbedingten Willen der Gummibärchenbande, Jean bei ihnen aufzunehmen und ihn zu integrieren, mit allem, was er zu bieten hatte an Trauma und schlechten Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahrzehnt. Moreau von seinem Leid zu erlösen war sicherlich in Andrews Handlungsrahmen, aber es war nicht die bevorzugte Option, die er für den Jungen neben sich hatte, so konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass die Trojans ihren Teil dazu beitrugen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand. Und Renee. Und Neil. Und…nein, nicht Kevin. Der garantiert nicht. 

Wie gut, dass Moreau noch viel zu wenig vom Leben wusste um ein Taktiker zu sein und einen offensichtlichen Plan zu durchschauen. 

„Zwei Monate?“  
„Immer noch. Ja.“  
„Und du würdest es wirklich tun?“   
„Ja. Deal ist Deal.“

Moreau verstummte und nickte zaghaft, bevor er die Worte fand, zuzustimmen. Das Krächzen, was seiner Kehle entkam, war ein scheues, ängstliches Ding voller Misstrauen. Aber es war ein Ding, das nicht zu Gleis drei wollte. 

Und Andrew verdammt reich machte, vorbei an Allison. Ihr Wetttopf gehörte ihm. 

„Gut. Und jetzt sprichst du mit Renee, sie möchte wissen, ob es dir gut geht.“  
Von Neil wusste Andrew, dass Jean keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, wie er ein Smartphone zu bedienen hatte, also rief er Renees Kontakt auf und wählte ihre Nummer. Er warf es dem hilflos schluckenden Jungen zu und startete den Wagen, während vom anderen Ende der Leitung aus Renees Stimme erklang. Andrew verstand nicht genau, was sie sagte, aber er konnte es sich vorstellen. Ungeduldig fädelte er sich in den fließenden Verkehr in Richtung Universität ein.

„Nein…hier ist Jean. Wir fahren wieder. Nein. Nein, ich kehre nicht nach Evermore zurück.“

~~~~~~  
 _Das Ende.  
Wird fortgesetzt in „Force of Nature“._

**Author's Note:**

> An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch [Lyndis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndis/pseuds/Lyndis) danken. Wir haben vor Ewigkeiten mal über eine Theorie gesponnen, deren Grundlage ich zur Basis dieses Teils genommen habe. "Wie würde Andrew reagieren, wenn..." Die gleiche Frage habe ich hier gestellt, vielen herzlichen Dank für diesen Denkanstoß! 
> 
> Kommentare, Kritik, Kudos, Likes, whatever sind alle gerne gesehen. :)


End file.
